L'enfant de sang
by Cillo89
Summary: Démonstration parfaite de la voie à ne pas suivre pour vivre dans une société Bonne, Juste, Morale et Naturelle.
1. S'il te prenait d'élargir tes horizons

**Liviu Alin Borisov = Roumanie**

 **Andrei Mihai Borisov = Moldavie**

 **Tsvetan Borisov = Bulgarie**

* * *

Le monde ne m'a jamais semblé offrir de nombreuses occasions. À mes yeux, tout semblait verrouillé, fermé, de l'administration mystérieuse de l'école au bureau de l'alpha le plus puissant du pays. Même maintenant, assis devant une porte close, j'attendais que quelque chose se produisît, que quelqu'un fît quoi que ce fût, que ma vie changeât du tout au tout. Je m'attendais à un déluge de nouvelles, d'émotions trop fortes pour les contenir.

Néanmoins, je patientais. Tout était clos, tout était verrouillé. J'étais seul devant la porte fermée, avec pour compagnie, une fleur bourgeonnante qui n'osait pas encore montrer ses pétales. Il était trop tôt, devait-elle se dire. Il n'est pas l'heure de se dévoiler, devait-elle penser. Restons encore cachée, restons encore discrète, et seulement je m'ouvrirai quand je serai prête pour le monde, pas quand le monde, à ma place, l'aura décidé…

Malheureusement, je n'étais pas cette fleur. Une douce anémone, envoutante. J'aurais apprécié, dans une autre vie, sur une autre planète, vivre l'existence d'une fleur, mais je n'avais rien d'une fleur, ni les doux pétales du myosotis, ni la fragrance de la vanille, et encore moins les piquants de la rose. Si je devais me définir, ce ne serait pas par une fleur. Les fleurs sont trop fragiles, trop mesquines, trop discrètement puissantes. J'aurais voulu que quelqu'un d'autre fût ma fleur, j'aurais aimé être le point d'accroche de quelqu'un, l'arbre autour duquel s'enroule le lierre, et me tenir droit, éternellement, inébranlable… Comme si ma seule présence suffisait pour extérioriser la force de quelqu'un. Je veux être un amplificateur, pas un réceptacle.

J'ai bien envie de murmurer à cette fleur que je peux l'aider à bourgeonner, mais j'ai aperçu plus tôt les caméras coincées entre les meubles, capturant mes faits et gestes. Alors je ne bouge pas, je fixe la porte avec sérénité.

Quoi qu'il arrive, peu importe la réponse, tout changera. Ma vie dépendait de la réponse de cette université uniquement.

Depuis l'introduction d'une loi qui interdisait de lister préalablement la nature des candidats, certains omégas avaient été acceptés en tant qu'étudiants de pleins droits. Nombre d'eux périrent par la suite, assassinés par des alphas jaloux ou des bêtas vantards. Il faut dire qu'il est inhabituel pour un oméga de poursuivre ses études, et encore plus dans la filière qu'avait choisie mon partenaire. Nous nous étions accordés : je continuais mes études mais seulement s'il choisissait le cours. Je n'avais pas bronché, c'était déjà quelque chose d'accéder à un cours du supérieur ! Alors je lui avais fait part de mes différents souhaits et, ou par amour, ou par sottise, il avait accepté que je prisse celui qui m'intéressait le plus. Au fond, j'avais choisi.

Il était, au départ, extrêmement enjoué par l'idée. Enfin, je pense qu'il l'était. Il m'avait encouragé dans mes démarches, il avait signé les documents officiels m'autorisant à participer à un tel cours… Je me sentais si heureux d'avoir eu la chance d'épouser quelqu'un d'aussi ouvert d'esprit.

Alors j'attendais mes résultats. C'était une réponse importante que celle que j'allais recevoir. Je m'imaginais déjà si bien déambuler dans les longs couloirs de l'école, de savoir le savoir si près, presque palpable, incarné par des professeurs droits et justes. Qui pouvait être omégaphobe, entouré de tant de connaissances ? La logique et la raison devaient bien animer ces esprits, et donc je ne pouvais pas être battu à mort le lendemain de ma rentrée, pas quand tant de gens aimant apprendre étaient regroupés dans un tel endroit !

Si j'étais refusé, il m'avait promis de ne pas m'en vouloir mais me demanderait d'arrêter définitivement de suivre mes rêves puérils, disait-il. J'avais agréé, puisque je me sentais bien de remporter cette bataille. Si je réussissais, il avait promis de me trouver des gardes du corps qui m'escorteraient tout au long de mes études !

Je comprenais ses inquiétudes et ses demandes, ainsi je respecterais mes engagements si j'avais le malheur d'être refusé.

Donc je patientais devant la fleur, devant la porte, sur ma chaise, droit comme un piquet. Je fis le tour de la salle du regard pour l'énième fois, je regardai mes mains, puis la fleur, puis la porte, puis les yeux des caméras, encore une fois mes mains… j'agitai les jambes, je tendis l'oreille, je devins attentif au moindre changement perceptible dans l'air. Il s'avérait que ma patience avait atteint ses limites, mais il me fallait attendre, alors je me repris, je fis mine de me calmer pour me persuader, et bientôt, je redevins cette créature assise sur sa chaise, paisiblement patiente et calmement certaine d'elle-même.

Il ne fallut que quelques minutes supplémentaires pour que je recommençasse à gesticuler, mais les sons de pas s'approchant et d'une feuille passée sous la porte me ramenèrent à une réalité brutale à laquelle je ne me sentais plus vraiment préparé.

Je pris la feuille comme on prend un bébé, avec un amour que je ne m'expliquai pas, et je la lus. On me félicitait, sur ce frêle bout de papier, pour mes résultats excellents pendant mes années à l'école d'omégaformation. Eux ne savaient pas que je provenais de cette école, et je remerciai le gouvernement d'avoir promulgué telle loi permettant de protéger mon anonymat. Mes résultats avaient, en effet, été loués par mes professeurs et le chef d'établissement. C'était il y a si longtemps que la peur me prit d'avoir oublié tout ce qui me fut enseigné, mais vinrent avec la feuille les résultats des tests d'admission, et je fus agréablement surpris en relisant les distinctions que l'on m'avait attribuées.

Il ne fallait pas exciter les caméras, il ne fallait pas que l'on me remarquât trop, je dus passer pour un candidat lambda, pour un candidat alpha, alors les larmes ne me vinrent pas. Elles n'osèrent pas, mais je n'osai pas non plus : et si la fleur me voyait ? Et si sous ses pétales, sous sa somptueuse blancheur, elle enregistrait chacun de mes mouvements ? Si elle m'en voulait d'avoir été faible en sa présence ?

J'avais beau être confiant, mon partenaire m'avait assuré qu'ils feraient tout pour m'empêcher de réussir. Le temps que les documents fussent signés, je me devais d'être le moins suspect possible.

J'étais euphorique. Mon travail fut concluant : je méritais, selon ce document, une place dans l'une des meilleures classes. Ce n'était même pas celle que je visais. Malgré tout, je ne la choisis pas. Cela inquièterait trop mon alphamâle, je ne désirai pas tenter le diable. Le document demandait la signature de mon mari, voilà tout. Je rangeai le document dans l'enveloppe avec lequel il vint et alors je fus autorisé à sortir de la pièce.

Je transmis à la fleur toutes mes espérances secrètes, mes envies cachées, et elle les garda avec elle, les planta profondément dans sa terre, dans son sol meuble, là où personne ne les trouverait, où elles germeraient également. Je la remerciai, elle le méritait, et je quittai la pièce, mes résultats en mains. J'allais rentrer à la maison et annoncer la bonne nouvelle à mon alphamâle. Il serait enthousiaste, il se réjouirait avec moi. Au moins une personne serait présente pour fêter cette nouvelle, quelqu'un me soutiendrait.

Il était temps.

* * *

« Liviu, je suis rentré ! s'écria Tsvetan. T'es là ?

-À l'étage ! » répondis-je sur un ton léger en passant ma tête vers l'escalier. Je ne voulais pas réveiller Andrei, le pauvre dormait à poings fermés et méritait son sommeil.

« Oh, Andrei va mieux ? »

Il allait beaucoup mieux, en effet. Il avait douze ans, et comme beaucoup de jeunes omégas âgés de douze ans, il avait éprouvé ses premières chaleurs. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il en souffrait et s'en plaignait.

« Oui, mais je te déconseille de monter, l'informai-je. J'aèrerai demain, mais aujourd'hui, il doit dormir.

-Ç'a été… difficile ?

-Ce sont ses premières, alors elles sont un peu aléatoires. Il a cru être débarrassé mercredi, mais… ça marche pas comme ça, malheureusement.

-Tu lui as parlé de la pilule ?

-Ce n'est pas le moment, lui rétorquai-je. Je te l'ai déjà dit, il est trop jeune pour ce genre de choses. Il doit se développer naturellement, et quand tout sera bien ancré, on pourra commencer à lui proposer ces trucs-là. Qu'est-ce qu'on vous enseigne en alphaformation ?

-Désolé. »

Il est sincère, ça se sent. Je sais ce qu'on leur enseigne en alphaformation, à vrai dire. On enseigne le combat, dans toutes ses formes. La protection, la loyauté, le courage… On forme les alphas pour en faire de bons travailleurs, dans tous les domaines physiques et intellectuels. Le seul cursus commun qui existait entre les formations était l'éducation sexuelle, qui prenait une place importante pour tout le monde.

« Y'a pas de mal. Ta journée s'est bien passée ? m'enquis-je.

-Euh, plutôt normale. On a accueilli un nouveau membre dans l'équipe. C'est… le premier oméga de la boite. »

Évidemment, cela attira mon attention. Je lui souris à pleines dents, pointues, trop aiguisées peut-être, et posai ma main sur ses avant-bras affectueusement, l'autre main cachant mon sourire.

« Je suis ravi de te l'entendre dire. Et tout se passe bien pour lui ?

-Il s'en sort correctement. Il est bon, mais les autres alphas… Ils le prennent pour un con, enfin, comme d'habitude, quoi. Et on lui a volé deux fois ses clés déjà.

-Et il a le permis ? C'est impressionnant. Comment il s'appelle ?

-Beilschmidt, Gilbert. Sympa, souriant. Un type bien, mais Elizabetha… »

Ah, cette salope.

« La salope ?

-Ne l'appelle pas comme ça. Si elle t'entendait…

-J'adorerais lui dire en face, si tu permets. Elle m'a toujours énervé, de toute façon. On ne s'est jamais entendus, et en plus elle embête un pauvre oméga qui veut travailler ? Mais quelle connasse… Quelle connasse ! »

Elizabetha était une femelle alpha bien connue des environs. Elle adorait se faire passer pour une fleur et je pense qu'on pourrait la définir comme telle. Elle aimait gagner, elle aimait être puissante, elle aimait tout simplement sa supériorité naturelle. Nous allâmes à l'école ensemble, plus jeune, puis, quoique nous fussions séparés par nature, nous continuâmes à prendre le même chemin. Sur ces trajets, elle ne manqua aucune occasion pour me jouer des tours, me tendre des pièges, me déstabiliser…

Lorsqu'elle s'était coupé les cheveux, abandonnant sa longue chevelure pour une coupe à la garçonne, qu'elle ne gardera que peu de temps également, elle avait emporté avec elle les nattes coupées pour me forcer à les porter, comme si trois nattes ridiculement longues attachées de force avec des pinces à linge était un moyen amusant de passer le temps. On m'avait réprimandé pour ma « mauvaise attitude face à la situation », parce que je m'étais, vainement, débattu.

« Le diner est prêt, ai-je fait en reprenant mon sourire, tentant de le garder discret. Je ne vais pas laisser Elizabetha gâcher la soirée, j'oublie, promis. »

J'oublie. De nombreuses fois il me fut demandé d'oublier, parce que telle chose ne me concernait pas, parce que telle autre chose n'était pas de mon ressort, parce que je n'étais pas de la bonne nature. L'omégaformation enseigne correctement : c'est un enseignement à oubli. Il est enseigné comment oublier, pas comment retenir. Maintenant, j'oublie.

Andrei trouva en lui les forces de diner avec nous, finalement incapable de s'endormir. Sa semaine fut difficile, et il fut ravi de voir Tsvetan rentré. Il se jeta dans ses bras dès qu'il le vit dans le salon et s'engouffra dans son odeur. Je fus soulagé de le voir courir aussi énergiquement, il devait se remettre rapidement de ses chaleurs, c'était très bon signe quant à sa santé.

« Tsve, Tsve ! Tu m'emmènes à l'école demain ?

-Tu n'as pas le choix, fis-je à mon alphamâle. Je ne suis pas là demain matin, j'irai le chercher l'après-midi, si tu veux.

-Tu vas voir tes amis ? »

C'était inhabituel que je lui disse que je devais sortir. Je ne sortais pas souvent sans son accord, même si je savais pertinemment que jamais il ne me le refuserait, je lui demandais, instinctivement, si j'y étais autorisé.

Néanmoins, ce n'étaient pas des amis que j'allais voir. Je voulais, ce soir-là, lui faire la demande la plus importante de ma vie.

Je lui indiquai que nous en parlerions à un autre moment, et, me comprenant immédiatement, il tut sa curiosité pour plus tard. Nous étions mariés depuis plus de quinze ans, nous développâmes, sans nous en rendre compte, de nombreuses techniques pour se comprendre pendant toutes ces années. Je fus marié à lui à mes douze ans par ma famille. Je ne le connaissais pas, jamais je ne l'avais vu avant. J'étais trop timide, trop fermé pour contredire qui que ce fût.

Nous passâmes nos premières nuits dans un embarras si évident que nous n'échangeâmes que quelques paroles de politesse. Ces souvenirs n'étaient ni doux, ni amers, juste trop flous pour être miens. Il était attendu de nous que nous copulassions, pour sceller notre union, mais ceci ne se produisit que plus tard. Tsvetan était trop stressé, j'étais trop entreprenant… Je ne connaissais pas plus que ce que l'on m'avait enseigné… Au final, notre première fois fut des plus étranges : je restai là, sans bouger, sans un bruit, sous Tsvetan qui, traversé par de graves râles, se fatigua sur mon corps. Au comble du comble, lorsqu'il eut fini son affaire, je ne trouvai rien d'autre à dire que « merci », et lui de répondre « de rien ».

Le repas, qui se déroula sans trop de difficultés, fut écourté par Andrei, encore trop fatigué par sa semaine. Il retourna se coucher promptement, me laissant avec Tsvetan. Il nous fit un bisou à chacun, en guise de bonne nuit, et s'en alla gaiment.

« Toi qui t'inquiétait pour sa santé… me susurra Tsvetan à l'oreille, une fois qu'il fut parti. Il se porte comme un charme. Grandir ne peut pas lui faire de mal. La Nature a fait les choses mieux que tu ne le penses. »

Tsvetan ne pensait pas ce qu'il disait là. Les alphaformateurs pensaient ainsi. Pas Tsvetan. La Nature n'est pas une déesse bienfaitrice.

« Tu lui fais toujours vos rituels d'enfance ? s'enquit-il soudainement, avec un ton précautionneux, prudent.

-Bien sûr. »

Tsvetan me reprenait souvent pour cela. Lorsque nous étions plus jeunes, Andrei et moi avions des parents plutôt… superstitieux. Ils m'ont transmis cette caractéristique, et je ne m'en plaignais pas. Quel mal y avait-il à croire à la magie des objets du quotidien ?

À quoi aurais-je pu croire, sinon à autre chose de plus morbide et cruel, qui m'aurait forcé en un esclavage plus poussé encore que celui auquel me réduisait ma nature ? Alors j'y tenais, les traditions de ma famille n'étaient pas vaines et sans fondement.

« Bon, sinon, qu'est-ce que tu voulais me dire ? Tu fais quoi, demain ? »

Ah. Ce que je faisais demain. Parfois, dans mes rêves les plus incongrus, je m'imaginais sauter de joie, redevenir le moi hystérique, excentrique et faiblement attractif que je fus avant d'entrer les dernières phases d'omégaformation. Cependant, l'école avait accompli sa mission : je n'étais plus ce moi, et en aucun cas je ne devais le redevenir. Alors, j'avais décidé, il y a quelques temps, que je devais trouver un moyen de rébellion. N'importe quoi, quelque chose qui me ferait me sentir plus libre, comme si je n'étais plus moi du tout. Curieusement, je voulais achever le processus de l'omégaformation et me distancer le plus possible de qui je fus, autrefois.

« Demain, je…je voudrais… je voudrais aller m'inscrire à l'école.

-À l'école ? Tu veux retourner voir tes omégaformateurs ? plaisanta-t-il, bien que je ne risse pas.

-Tsve, j'aimerais que… tu m'autorises à… à m'inscrire à l'université. Comme tu me l'avais promis. »

Je faisais appel à sa bienveillance. C'était une vieille promesse, que nous nous étions faites lorsque nous étions plus jeunes. J'avais douze ans, lui quinze, et déjà nous étions mariés. Je sortais des premiers semestres d'omégaformation, les plus légers et les moins violents, et j'ai eu l'intelligence, ou l'imprudence, de faire cette promesse avec mon époux. _Je veux aller à l'université quand je serai plus grand. Tu voudras bien m'aider à y aller ?_

À l'époque, lorsqu'il avait accepté, j'avais sauté de joie, l'avait enlacé affectueusement, comme un enfant enlace un ami. J'osais encore, ces temps-là, montrer mes canines acérées, sauter, bouger, vivre joyeusement.

« T'inscrire… ? Mais, Liviu, c'est pas demain la date limite ?

-Si, si… Je suis désolé. »

C'est instinctif, je ne pus pas m'en empêcher, je tombai à genoux, pour demander pardon. Supplier pour recevoir de la décence.

« Je suis désolé, répétai-je. J'ai eu peur que tu refuses. Je… je suis profondément désolé. »

Tsvetan me força à me relever et m'indiqua le canapé du salon, où il s'assit d'abord pour que je l'y accompagnasse. Il me regarda dans les yeux, me fixa longuement. Tsvetan n'était pas très doué avec les mots. Il était du genre maladroit et manquait d'élégance et de tact. C'était tout à fait compréhensible : ce ne sont pas des piliers éducatifs de l'alphaformation. Ainsi, il était excusé pour ces manquements. Tsvetan était gentil, malgré tout. Malgré les avertissements des omégaformateurs, Tsvetan était le meilleur allié que j'avais dans ce monde. Il était aimant et calme, silencieux et patient.

L'ancien moi aurait peut-être haï cette incarnation qui lui était opposée. Je ne pus pas le dire : je ne le connaissais plus, ce jeune Liviu encore non éduqué. Il s'était caché entre deux souvenirs, c'était lui que je voyais lorsque, nuitamment, je passais d'un rêve à l'autre. Ce bref instant, si court que personne jamais ne le remarque, se lovait contre mes pensées, caché par les enseignements qui me furent prodigués.

« J'ai très envie d'y aller, repris-je alors, voyant qu'il me laissait l'opportunité de parler. Je ne fais rien ici. Je nettoie, je range, je cuisine…

-Tu ne lis plus ?

-Je connais tous les livres de la maison par cœur, Tsve. Je les ai lus et relus, je veux… changer d'air. Tu sais, depuis quelques mois… les concours sont faits à l'aveugle. Ça veut dire que j'ai peu de chances de me faire recaler à cause de ma nature. Il y a espoir que je réussisse, non ?

-Liv… qu'est-ce que tu veux étudier, là-bas ?

-N'importe quoi. Je te laisse choisir, si ça t'inquiète vraiment. »

J'avais bien une préférence, mais tout cela revenait à Tsvetan, au final. C'était sa signature qu'il fallait apposer aux documents, pas la mienne. J'étais prêt à apprendre n'importe quoi. Qu'on m'enseigne des mathématiques, de la littérature, de l'art, de la chimie, de la biologie… L'omégaformation n'enseignait que la botanique, pas d'autres sciences. Nous n'avions pas le choix. Nous pouvions, cependant, nous décider entre plusieurs arts : la peinture, la musique, la danse ou le chant.

« Qu'est-ce qui t'intéresse vraiment ?

-La littérature classique. »

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, et je crus bien l'avoir agacé avec mes soucis puérils.

« Tu aurais pu m'en parler plus tôt, j'aurais au moins pu y réfléchir un peu plus… mais je ne vois pas pourquoi tu ne pourrais pas essayer. C'est juste que… tu connais les infos.

-Je sais. Certains en sont morts. Je n'ai pas peur.

-On te trouvera des gardes du corps, j'y tiens.

-Alors c'est un oui ? »

Il avait hoché la tête et, une fois de plus, je dus contenir ma joie. Les omégas présentables n'explosent pas de rire, ne sont pas euphoriques. Ils restent calmes en toutes circonstances.

Il me prit dans ses bras et posa sa joue contre la mienne. Il s'y frotta quelques secondes, je lui retournai l'embrassade, il agita sa main contre mon dos pour me réconforter.

« Un jour, fit-il suavement, j'aimerais que tu redeviennes qui tu étais. »

Il me lâcha alors, me prit par les épaules pour me regarder droit dans les yeux. Je n'avais pas le droit de redevenir qui j'étais, si tant est que je fus, un jour, quelqu'un d'autre que le moi actuel. Il le savait aussi bien que moi. La loi interdisait à tout oméga ayant terminé ses années d'omégaformation de « ne pas prendre en compte et de ne pas appliquer les instructions enseignées en ces domaines ».

Mes instructions furent claires. On me força à laisser mes cheveux pousser, au moins jusqu'au milieu du dos, à les teindre en blond, une couleur « plus adéquates ». Au départ, ils s'étaient procuré des lentilles bleutées, faites pour cacher mes yeux rougeâtres, que jamais on m'avait forcé à porter, mais par la suite, on me les assigna chaque jour, avec une ribambelle de produits pharmaceutiques faits pour protéger mes yeux. L'on m'instruisit comment sourire joliment sans montrer mes dents, trop pointues, trop violentes, trop inadéquates. Comment parler correctement, sans vexer l'égo de son alpha, comment marcher avec droiture, comment s'assoir, manger, vivre. Tout cela nous fut enseigné, avec notre consentement ou non.

C'était la dernière leçon, la plus importante, de l'omégaformation. Notre consentement ne vaut rien, le jugement ne relève pas de nos fonctions.

« Tu sais que ça ne me gênerait pas. Tu sais que jamais je ne t'en voudrais. »

Lui, non. Il n'était pas la source de mes craintes. Je l'étais, cette source. Toute désobéissance, au centre d'omégaformation, valait un coup de jus. L'intensité de la décharge augmentait proportionnellement à la gravité de notre inconduite. Cela remettait les idées en place.

Il passa une main dans mes cheveux, longs, peut-être trop. Ils coulaient contre mon dos, un flux blond vénitien. Ils étaient raides, droits, sans aucun défaut, symbole du perfectionnisme du centre. Il fallait les laisser libres, ne pas les restreindre. Tsvetan m'avait avoué qu'il avait un faible pour mes cheveux, alors je les gardais pour lui, pas pour le centre. Il joua avec mes mèches, les boucla autour de ses doigts, dessina d'étranges modèles sur mon dos. Il essayait de se comporter en alpha, et parfois je ne savais pas s'il le faisait par devoir ou par habitude.

Il existait entre lui et moi tellement d'obstacles. Nos différentes natures nous aliénaient : je ne pouvais fondamentalement comprendre un alpha, comme il lui était impossible de comprendre les besoins et les envies d'un oméga. Si seulement ce n'était que cela nous pourrions, grâce à notre entendement commun, nous comprendre, surmonter ces erreurs que la Nature avait ignorées. Malheureusement, la société, les centres de formation, chaque personne, individuellement, instituaient une barrière de code sociaux et moraux. Les alphas devaient agir comme des alphas, et pas autrement. Je devais agir comme un oméga, et pas autrement, au risque de blâme, de punition, et de reformation.

Il existait entre Tsvetan et moi une infinité de mondes, de possibilités inexplorables. Peut-être que, si je tendais le bras, je pourrais le toucher, l'atteindre, effleurer son véritable être. Cette tentation de vouloir plus que ce que l'on a était réprimandée. Pas punie, mais mal vue. Comme si se limiter à sa vision étroite du monde était juste.

Dans un monde qui déconseille d'ouvrir ses horizons, je me demandais comment nous avions pu, en tant que société, en arriver là.

Ainsi, je ne savais pas ce que Tsvetan pensait de la situation, et je n'osai lui demander ce soir-là. Je le laissai plutôt me caresser le dos, jouer avec mes cheveux, m'embrasser langoureusement. Je ne peux dire, même aujourd'hui, si nous le faisions de notre plein gré, ou bien parce que la Nature nous le dictait. Était-ce de l'amour, ou bien de la conformité aux exigences sociales ?

Nous étions-nous habitués l'un à l'autre, ou était-ce du plaisir ?

Il était entreprenant, ce soir-là. Il s'assura qu'Andrei était couché, profondément endormi, et me déshabilla ensuite. Je fis de même pour lui.

Je ne souris pas. Jamais je n'ai souri pendant ces moments. Pourtant, je l'aimais. J'étais persuadé de l'aimer, mais dès qu'il me touchait, c'était comme si le moi du passé, celui qui me hantait, celui qui se cachait dans l'entre-deux-rêve, s'enfonçait encore plus loin dans ma conscience. Accomplir ma fonction primaire naturelle me rendait encore plus différent de qui je fus. Je devrais m'en réjouir, puisque je recherchais l'aliénation complète. Un jour, peut-être, je m'y serais fait, et je vivrais normalement.

Que dire de nos corps nus, désormais ? Comme tous les omégas, j'avais plus de pilosité. D'après les cours d'omégaformation, c'était une technique de réchauffement, pour assurer la survie de la portée d'un oméga. Les alphas n'en avait que très peu, mais au fond, tout cela tendait à disparaitre avec notre monde moderne. Le corps humain s'adapte rapidement.

Il était plus musclé, forcément. Les années d'alphaformation modèlent le corps pour en faire une machine violente, dont les muscles reluisants peuvent être utilisés dans les batailles. Il était légèrement plus petit, chose assez rare pour un alpha, mais pas non plus inouïe. Il me tenait entre ses mains comme un objet précieux, comme une gemme, un joyau, un bijou.

Un simple accessoire, qu'il enfile et défile à volonté.

 _Je t'aime_ , voulus-je susurrer. _Je t'aime, alors prends-moi plus en considération. Regarde-moi comme quelqu'un, dans ces moments. Pas comme une chose, pas comme un réceptacle._

Cette nuit-là, chaque caresse me brula, chaque baiser me fissura, chaque coup de rein me brutalisa. Comme souvent, après nos ébats, je pleurai.

Malgré toutes les tentatives des omégaformateurs, ils n'avaient pas terminé le boulot. C'était à moi de me prendre en charge, de me formater intégralement. Je ne pouvais pas m'autoriser à décevoir Tsvetan de la sorte.

« J'aimerais revoir tes yeux », me dit-il mielleusement au creux de la nuque. Il se love contre mon corps, calme mes sanglots par sa chaleur, apaise les tremblements de mon cœur.

Moi aussi, Tsve, j'aurais aimé les revoir.

* * *

 **Si ça plait, j'en ferai une suite, autrement, ça restera un oneshot. C'est surtout une tentative d'écrire un omégavers avec le minimum de maladresse et d'étrangeté, même si, par sa nature même, l'omégavers est étrange et maladroit, puisqu'il n'a souvent aucun autre but que d'exprimer des fétichismes bizarres et normaliser des relations aux dynamiques malsaines.**

 **Je tiens à préciser que, pour un écrire un omégavers, il faudrait pouvoir créer une toute nouvelle langue où des pronoms existeraient pour chaque nature. C'est impossible à faire pour nous, et je ne veux pas compliquer les choses en rendant cette histoire incompréhensible (et utiliser les pronoms qui existent déjà serait leur donner une connotation politique/sociale que je préfèrerais éviter). Ainsi, bien qu'ils existent des différences entre les mâles et les femelles, cette "espèce humaine", qui s'attarde énormément sur la Nature, diviserait les individus en trois groupes (alpha/bêta/oméga) sans tenir compter de ces spécificités sexuelles. Imaginez-vous donc que dans ce monde, on s'adresse à une alphafemelle et un alphamâle avec le même pronom, tout comme on ne fait aucune distinction entre une omégafemelle et un omégamâle, les bêtafemelles et bêtamâles auraient eux aussi leurs pronoms. Tout cela serait trop compliquer à mettre en œuvre pour un simple oneshot, donc j'appelle à votre bienveillance pour ce manquement inévitable.**

 **PS : Non, Tino, Ange Gardien n'est pas abandonnée. J'ai des difficultés avec le chapitre 4 que je tente de résoudre, et ça prendra le temps qu'il faut. En attendant, je publie ceci, en guise de consolation. Navré.**


	2. Saignements

Lorsque j'appris que j'attendais un enfant, la nouvelle ravit Tsvetan plus qu'elle ne me toucha moi. L'idée me paraissait venir d'un conte de fée. Les médecins m'auscultèrent pendant plusieurs heures. Ils n'étaient que peu optimistes, j'étais un de ces omégas peu féconds, ceux qui, généralement, sont vendus par les familles. Pour une bouchée de pain.

Oh, l'orage grondait à l'extérieur. La nouvelle me fut apportée au milieu du tsunami de nuages de pluie, le désespoir la suivit de près. C'est dans ces moments que je m'espérais trop vieux pour procréer. Je fus allongé par la suite sur une table de massage, coupée en son milieu par un drap tombant du plafond. Quelqu'un m'écarta les jambes méchamment, je ne savais pas qui, le drap m'obstruait la vision. Mes mains étaient jointes sur mon ventre, ma tête penchée vers la droite, là où je voyais le mur blanc, vide de toute décoration, toute extravagance.

Ils ne voulaient pas nous distraire des doigts qui nous couraient le long des jambes. Il fallait se concentrer dessus, retenir le tracé qu'ils laissaient, supporter ce châtiment. L'air était stérilisé, aucune odeur autre que l'haleine chaude du médecin ne me parvenait.

Un silence froid s'était installé depuis longtemps. Les doigts qui violaient mon intimité étaient dérangeants, de telle sorte qu'il m'arriva de grimacer tant la gêne fut forte.

« _Pudendum_ sain, fonctionnel. Phéromones activés, grossesse normale. »

C'étaient les seules informations auxquelles nous avions accès. _Pudendum_ était une expression propre aux omégas. Cela vient du latin, je le savais. J'avais lu de nombreux livres sur cette langue disparue, je connaissais plutôt bien sa grammaire et ses règles. Le temps libre que l'on m'octroyait me le permettait. _Pudendum_ traduisait une expression de la honte : ce dont il faut avoir honte.

Contrairement à l'appareil oméga, on nommait le système reproducteur alpha le _superbum_ , ce dont il faut être fier. C'est ce genre de chose qui nous est enseigné en omégaformation. Cela se remarque jusque dans les expressions : on _est_ fier, mais on _a_ honte. Nous sommes nés avec un quelque chose bien différent des autres, peut-être une membrane en plus, un amas de cellules spécial, qui loge cette honte au creux de nos corps, la rend incurable et inextricable. Elle passe du corps à l'esprit très facilement et lie les deux intimement, et nous grandîmes tous autour de ce pilier oméga : ayez honte de vous-mêmes, cela forge la modestie durez dans la simplicité.

L'omégaformation enseigne que les alphas sont plus résistants sur le court terme, alors que les omégas sont faits pour durer, et je me demandai combien de temps je survivrais sans Tsvetan. Combien de temps me faudrait-il pour effacer les marques de ses invasions ? Tuer l'enfant qu'il m'avait fait, retirer son odeur de mon corps, effacer son nom de famille sur mes documents d'identité, effacer le chemin que ses mains avaient emprunté sur moi... C'était injuste de penser ainsi. Tsvetan n'était pas un buveur d'innocence, comme on les appelait. Il ne se forçait pas sur moi, et de toute façon, quel intérêt y aurait-il à se forcer sur moi ? Je n'ai pas le droit de refuser, il pouvait disposer de mon corps à sa guise.

« Vous avez déjà pris des contraceptifs ? me demanda-t-on alors, une voix atone et grassement froide.

-Pendant trois ans, mais j'ai arrêté de les prendre il y a deux ans. »

Aucune réponse, aucun signe de reconnaissance. La séance arrivait bientôt à sa fin, le médecin s'était relevé et éloigné, pour je ne savais où. J'entendis un clapotis sur un clavier, j'imaginai qu'il rédigeait le dossier de grossesse, celui que Tsvetan devait garder à jour pour moi.

Aucune horloge n'indiquait le temps que j'avais passé dans la pièce, sur la table, et je commençai à sentir mes jambes picoter. J'agitai les jambes dans un rythme régulier, rapidement, comme si je devais relâcher l'énergie que l'on m'avait interdite pendant toute ma vie. Peut-être compris-je seulement à ce moment l'importance de la nouvelle : j'étais gravide. Mes mains n'étaient plus jointes sur mon torse, je tentais plutôt de les occuper, je replaçai mes cheveux, je me grattai le nez, je tâtai mes côtes, et bientôt je saisis l'idée.

Et comme à l'habitude, je me suis mis à pleurer.

Mes larmes avaient un gout différent selon les émotions que j'essayais de refouler. C'était une pensée étrange, mais c'était la mienne, c'était encore l'une des rares choses qu'il me restait en ma possession mes pensées furent miennes pour toute ma vie.

Souvent, donc, j'avais dans la bouche comme un gout d'amertume. Un mélange sordide entre du romarin et un pissenlit. Désagréable, peu ragoutant, saveur de ma tristesse. Un gout métallique s'ajouta alors, plus écœurant encore. Je portai ma main à ma bouche, et je vis sur mes doigts une tache rougeâtre, presque noire.

Je ne retins pas le cri de détresse qui alerta le médecin.

« Un problème ?

-Je saigne du nez. »

Le drap, mu par les agitations hasardeuses de l'obstétricien, fut soulevé sur le côté pour me donner un mouchoir. Je l'attrapai et me tamponna la lèvre supérieure avec, une gêne florissante grandissait en moi.

« Vous réfléchissez trop. Calmez-vous donc, ce n'est qu'une grossesse, vous vous en sortirez. »

Souvent, aussi, on me l'avait répété. D'après ma famille, même, les omégas saignent du nez lorsqu'ils réfléchissent trop. J'étais incommodé par cette idée, j'avais peur, parfois, de provoquer l'un de ces écoulements à un moment inopportun. Je n'aurais pas aimé que l'on se fît une mauvaise idée de moi : je ne fus pas un fomenteur, jamais.

Le médecin sortit de la pièce, et ce fut mon signal. Je relevai mes jambes à moi pour descendre de la table. Je ne pus m'empêcher de vérifier mon entrejambe, avec une curiosité naïve qui me dépassait. Mon corps était-il vraiment fait pour concevoir ? J'étais trop maigre, on me le reprocha souvent, j'étais trop mal bâti, trop coquet entendis-je une fois. Je ne sais pas quelle coquetterie me valait ces remarques, peut-être l'entretien que je prodiguais à mes cheveux.

Tsvetan m'accueillit à la sortie. J'avais déjà remis mon long manteau et j'attendis qu'il me prît le bras avant de continuer. Tsvetan aimait que nous marchassions les bras liés, il disait qu'il aimait montrer aux autres notre lien.

Pas notre amour. Tsvetan ne se permettrait pas d'utiliser un tel mot, si dangereux, qui ne venait que de ma bouche impure, celle qu'il osait encore embrasser malgré tout.

« Je me suis entretenu avec le médecin, le temps que tu reviennes.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a dit ?

-Déjà, que nous aurons rendez-vous dans un quinze jours, quand on aura fait… notre décision. »

Il ne fallait pas être stupide. Le problème qui se posait était évident. Voulions-nous garder l'enfant ?

« Il a parlé de complications à cause d'une malformation interne qu'ils ont remarqué sur ton dossier d'omégaformation. Quelque chose qui pourrait tout compromettre ou… ne rien faire du tout. Il nous laisse quand même le choix. »

 _Ne me prends pas pour un imbécile_ , aurais-je pu lui dire. Il ne me laisse pas le choix à moi. C'est à toi qu'il a dit tout ça, je ne suis qu'un pion, je ne suis même pas le protagoniste de ma propre vie. Encore, c'est une chance qui s'offre à moi. Il est interdit d'intervenir négativement sur une grossesse, sauf si celle-ci est vouée à l'échec. Ainsi, dans toute cette histoire, trois finalités s'offraient à moi. Ou bien un enfant naissait de ma chair, ou bien un cadavre serait retiré de mon corps, ou bien encore nous annulions tout dès à présent et toute cette histoire de grossesse serait dernière nous.

Mais, vous savez quoi ?

Je l'ai gardé.

* * *

« Je suis désolé, lui fis-je en séchant vainement mes larmes. Je suis terriblement désolé. »

Après nos ébats, une seule pensée m'occupait l'esprit. Une pensée puissante, émergeant des profondeurs de mon inconscient, jusqu'à faire surface, passant de simples connexions nerveuses à mon visage grimaçant et mes larmes amères. Je descendis du lit pour me mettre à genoux et demander pardon.

Je me cognai le genou contre le lit de bois, orné de roses décoratives incrustées, et me sentis tressaillir. Tsvetan posa son coude contre mon oreiller et me regarda curieusement, du haut du lit. La couverture cachait encore une grande partie de son corps et je voyais encore, au niveau de ses jambes, toute l'énergie encore de son _superbum_.

Il finit par me caresser langoureusement les cheveux, comme un jeune chien que l'on veut calmer après une crise de panique. Je me demandai alors une chose curieuse. L'infinité de mondes qui subsistait entre Tsvetan et moi, était-ce elle qui modifiait la sensation de sa main contre ma peau ? Était-ce la cause des brulures que provoquait son contact ? Peut-être que d'autres histoires se déroulaient dans ces mondes, et ainsi les actions décidées ailleurs influaient sur mes sens ici.

« Liv, tu sais que ressasser le passé ne sert personne, me fit-il gentiment. À quoi tu pensais ?

-À l'obstétricien, lui murmurai-je après un temps. C'est ma faute, je suis désolé, Tsve. Profondément désolé. »

Tsvetan m'aida à remonter sur le lit et me prit les mains chaleureusement. Il me regardait avec un sourire bienveillant, rare sur son visage si souvent dénaturé par ses convictions d'alpha fort et indépendant.

J'étais bouleversé déjà par mes souvenirs. De simples situations engendraient ces moments honteux où je pleurai un enfant qui n'a jamais vu le jour. Quelques mois après cette première visite, Tsvetan, Andrei et moi prîmes la voiture. Nous dûmes nous rendre chez les parents de Tsvetan, un couple béta-oméga âgé. Sur la route, Andrei me fit remarquer que le chemin n'était pas celui de d'habitude, que nous en prenions un autre d'habitude, et je questionnai alors Tsvetan sur son choix d'itinéraire. Il s'était trompé par manque d'inattention, distrait par je ne sus quoi. Et donc, sur ce trajet de campagne, si usuel, tellement similaire à celui que nous prîmes les dernières fois, nous rencontrâmes un tracteur.

La voiture, surtout. Une mauvaise manœuvre, et le tracteur était tombé du champ qui surplombait la route, et s'enfonçant alors dans le sol sur notre chemin, il surprit Tsvetan qui, n'ayant pas le temps de freiner, préféra tourner brutalement, ce qui envoya la voiture balader dans le champ plus bas. Tournebouler, également. De l'intérieur, cela ne ressemblait à rien d'autre qu'une mort quasi certaine, et je savais réagir dans ces moments. Cela m'était venu avec le temps.

À la fin de cet accident, nous découvrîmes que tout le monde allait bien. Andrei était secoué, mais entier. Il s'en sortit avec le plus de chance, puisqu'il n'eut que quelques bleus constellant sa peau. Tsvetan avait rencontré l'airbag du volant, avec une telle force qu'il en avait le nez cassé et les joues brulées. Ces blessures ne furent que ridicules, il s'en défit après peu de temps, un mois tout au plus.

Quant à moi, je survécus avec une épaule démise et une fausse couche immédiate. Nous le sûmes rapidement par Tsvetan. Il prit son rôle d'alphapère sérieusement, pour le peu de temps qu'il eut d'en profiter. L'enfant était mort.

Nous fûmes transportés à l'hôpital le plus proche par ambulance, et la première personne que je vis en me réveillant ne fut pas le médecin, mais le père de Tsvetan.

« L'enfant est mort. C'est ta faute. »

Cette information n'était pas devenue mon crédo, puisqu'elle l'était déjà bien avant qu'on me l'annonçât. Dès que la voiture fut renversée, je le sus et l'amertume de mes larmes me le rappela alors pour toujours. L'obstétricienne qui m'ausculta ensuite me le confirma : si mon corps n'avait pas été si fragile, si je n'avais pas été si peu fertile, l'enfant aurait pu vivre. Mais il ne vivait plus, et il n'y avait rien à faire.

C'est cet évènement qui continuait à me hanter. J'aime imaginer que le jeune moi, le voyageur de pensée, celui qui vit entre mes rêves, tente de supprimer ces souvenirs. Il les attire à lui pour les empêcher de se manifester, vainement, bien sûr, mais il essaie. La part d'innocence qu'il me reste combat avec moi pour mon bienêtre, mais j'ai l'impression parfois qu'elle me combat moi, tout simplement. Son acharnement contre mes traumatismes les ravive indéfiniment, et c'est ainsi que je me retrouve à vider le corps que j'habite de ses larmes. Tsvetan m'observa longuement, caressa mon torse avec ses mains, roulait ses doigts autour de mes tétons, puis les laisser tomber jusqu'à mon ventre, où il posa délicatement sa main.

« Ce n'est pas ta faute. Tu n'as rien fait de mal. »

Instinctivement, je me lançai sur lui, enroulai mes bras autour de son cou et cachai ma tête au creux de sa nuque.

Collé à son corps, j'eus l'étrange impression de réduire l'écart qui nous séparait. Je me sentis traverser toutes ces couches dimensionnelles, tous ces univers qui me bloquèrent le chemin auparavant, et lorsque je me trouvai face à lui, face au vrai Tsvetan, je me vis désespérer. Une dernière couche me bloqua le passage, plus épaisse que toutes les autres réunies mais bien plus translucide.

Une seule question traversa la barrière et m'atteignit comme un choc.

Une question que Tsvetan m'avait posée il y a des années de cela, le jour où nous nous rencontrâmes. Ce jour fut un tournant, mais nous ne le sûmes pas encore. Nous nous prélassâmes ensemble près d'un lac, proche de la résidence de ses parents. Ce lac resta longtemps l'un de mes lieux favoris, puisque les

« Liviu, ça te gêne pas d'être un oméga ?

-Comment ça ? lui répondis-je avec enthousiasme, secouant mes pieds dans l'eau et éclaboussant mon short.

-Je sais pas… Maman m'a dit que… tu serais triste… T'es triste ?

-Moi ? Bah, non, c'est bête, lui avais-je fait en riant naïvement. J'aime bien être ici avec toi. »

Il m'avait regardé avec un air d'incompréhension, comme si ma volonté d'être avec lui l'avait réellement gêné. Il avait repris avec une sorte d'entrain :

« Je suis pressé qu'on ait des bébés ! Maman a dit qu'elle voulait qu'on en fasse plein ! Tu veux, hein, tu veux ? »

Même après notre mariage, même après les quinze années qui ont suivi, les enfants se donnaient toujours le même rêve lorsqu'ils rencontraient leurs amoureux. Ils voulaient des enfants plus tard, et tous les enfants veulent des enfants. Je pensai ainsi également, je ne connaissais rien de plus que ce que l'on m'apprenait, et l'on m'avait appris qu'il fallait avoir des bébés, alors pourquoi aurais-je dit non ? Je m'acceptais complètement à l'époque, parce que je n'étais pas vraiment conscient de tout ce que je représentais.

Un jeune oméga ne sait pas ce qui l'attend pendant ses années d'omégaformation. Là où on vous taille les cheveux, là où on viole votre intimité, là où vous cessez d'avoir une dignité. Les années d'omégaformation commençaient directement après l'assurance d'un mariage. Les parents choisissaient un partenaire à leur enfant, et une fois le choix fait, on les faisait se rencontrer, se reconnaitre, pour quelques jours, puis ils étaient envoyés en formation. C'est la période la plus importante de la vie, c'est cette étape formatrice où l'on nous enseigne le plus important de notre vie.

« Tsve… lui fis-je doucereusement dans l'oreille, je t'aime. »

Oui, par le passé, je me suis blâmé pour ma nature. J'ai condamné les cieux pour m'avoir fait ainsi, j'ai surtout blasphémé les dieux d'avoir fait de mon frère la même chose que moi, de l'avoir destiné à subir les mêmes souffrances que j'ai endurées.

C'est pour cette raison que j'ai demandé à Tsvetan d'intégrer l'université. Si un membre du cercle familial est à l'université, il n'est pas nécessaire de présenter un jeune oméga à un quelconque prétendant. L'éducation est primée sur la reproduction dans certains cas bien précis. Le gouvernement voulait encourager une fausse forme d'indépendantisme, un simulacre de liberté.

Malgré tout, cela ne dispense pas le jeune protégé de se marier à un moment dans sa vie. De toutes les façons, un oméga ne pouvait pas vivre seul. Lorsque nos parents sont décédés, Andrei se retrouva sans tuteur légal sans notre alphapère, alors il fut envoyé à sa famille la plus proche : moi. Je n'ai aucun droit constitutionnel sur l'éducation d'un enfant, aucun oméga ne peut prendre un enfant en charge. Alors Tsvetan fut forcé de l'accueillir dans notre foyer.

« Liviu, j'ai reçu… une information, ce matin. Un appel de ton oncle, Francis. Tes parents sont… morts. »

Il m'avait révélé cela avec plus de tristesse que voulu. C'est une comique ironie du destin qu'il fût toujours plus affecté par les évènements humains que je le fus. En tant qu'oméga, nous fûmes stéréotypés comme les affectifs, ceux qui s'occupent des enfants, mais notre relation était bien différente. Il pleura les pertes et je pleurai les naissances. Ce n'est pas la perte que je pleurai sur le bord du lit, mais plutôt la déception qui me grisait, la rancœur que j'avais envers moi-même d'attirer Tsvetan dans mes affaires.

Il pleura mes parents pendant une journée au moins, et insista pour que nous portassions nos vêtements de deuil. Je m'en suis fichu jusqu'à comprendre les implications de ces décès. Andrei se retrouvait seul. Le juge le confia donc à Tsvetan. Il perdit toute trace d'affiliation à nos parents et d'un certain côté, ce fut comme si, déjà, il avait été marié. Son nom de famille fut changé pour Borisov, celui de Tsvetan, celui que je pris également après notre mariage. Notre lignée, vouée à disparaitre, se termina plus tôt que prévu. C'est le nom de Tsvetan qui restera dans l'histoire, et le mien à jamais fut perdu.

« Je t'aime bien aussi », hésita-t-il à répondre. Ces mots lui étaient flasques à la bouche, un gout âpre et visqueux. Il ne pensait pas ces paroles, c'est pour ça qu'il les disait, et moi je les buvais.

Je continuai à croire en leur véracité. J'avais foi qu'un jour, réellement, il m'aimerait, et que cet amour règlerait mes contrariétés, mes défauts de fabrication. J'ai peur d'être un jour envoyé en reformation pour non-respect du protocole, mais cela me serait-il réellement néfaste ?

J'aimerais tant qu'ils me mâchassent le travail. Qu'ils me formatassent purement, et qu'ainsi, je n'eusse pas besoin de le faire. Je devrais peut-être m'y présenter volontairement et demander un lavage de cerveau. Qui sait ce qu'on me répondrait ?

 _« Nous ne sommes pas des hypnotiseurs. Disposez, maintenant. »_

La peur que ce processus m'évoquait était due à mes expériences à ma formation initiale. L'omégaformation est violente et brutale, et j'espère un jour pouvoir demander à Tsvetan comment se déroulait exactement l'alphaformation.

Puis je demanderai à mon ami béta une description de ses années de formation.

Je les recueillerai dans cet ouvrage que je laisserai aux civilisations futures. C'est dans ce livre que vous retrouverez les épaves du passé, des bribes d'une époque que j'espère révolue.

Mon travail n'est pas celui d'un fomenteur, peut-être simplement celui d'un optimiste. Un rêveur, en tout cas. Mes inscriptions dans ce livre ne sont pas à prendre au second degré, et j'imagine qu'un jour, je serai moqué pour mes réactions, donc je vais être honnête.

Malgré mes critiques ou mes reproches, j'aime Tsvetan du plus profond de mon cœur et je n'attends rien de plus de la vie que la tranquillité d'esprit. C'est pourquoi je consigne sur ces pages mes émotions, peut-être pour les retirer de mon esprit et apaiser les brulures qu'elles laissent dans leurs tracés. Je les projette hors de moi à l'encre et j'espère ne jamais les revoir.

Les mots dansent, dansent et dansent et je reste assis à mon comptoir, le soir, prétendant travailler sur des devoirs scolaires.

Que cet ouvrage soit le luminaire du futur, je ne serai pas vivant pour la réalisation de mes espérances, mais elles seront enregistrées dans ce récit pour l'éternité. Appréciez, lecteurs, le conte de ma vie.

* * *

 **La chronologie de l'histoire est complexe dans sa présentation. Souvent, je change d'époque sans le préciser, et cela doit se comprendre avec le contexte ou l'idée exprimée. Il faut pouvoir remettre les pièces du puzzle ensemble, et c'est volontaire : la raison ici est que ce sont les mémoires de quelqu'un, pas quelque chose de strictement organisé comme un journal. La personne sait de quelle période de sa vie elle parle, ainsi, il ne lui est pas nécessaire de le préciser. Cela s'est fait dans l'histoire de l'humanité, ainsi, ça peut paraitre difficile à lire, et je fais de mon mieux pour minimiser cet effet négatif avec des détails discrets mais importants. L'âge, la localisation, etc.**

 **Ce qui est exprimé ici ne reflète pas mes opinions. Ce monde n'est pas un monde que je souhaite moralement, bien évidemment. C'est étrange à quel point le thème peut être profond avec un omégavers... j'ai bien l'impression que tout ceux qui en ont écrit avant n'ont pas fait le moindre effort.**

 **Le prochain chapitre expliquera plus en détails cette société, notamment les "années de formation" qui sont tant mentionnées. Cela risque de devenir très noir et extrêmement choquant pour certains, il y aura un rappel au début du prochain. Gardez bien à l'esprit que c'est une histoire notée Mature.**

 **J'écris beaucoup en ce moment. Attendez quelques mises à jour encore sur d'autres histoires, voire quelques oneshots.**

 **PS: _Pudendum_ est un vrai mot, mais j'ai inventé _superbum_.**


	3. Une révolte de notre lit

**Personnage introduit : Toris (Lituanie)**

* * *

Selon mes réflexions, aussi négligeables fussent-elles, l'humanité ne pouvait pas se corrompre. Tout ne peut que s'améliorer, chaque nouvelle génération apprend des erreurs de l'ancienne et progresse. « Progresse » est explicite : vient d'un mot latin signifiant « marcher en avant ». Les sociétés aspirent à la perfection, et c'est une pensée qui me redonne confiance en l'avenir.

Malgré tout, chaque élément évolue avec sa propre vitesse, et l'omégaformation semblait appartenir à une autre dimension temporelle. Les changements s'y faisaient si rares qu'excepté les développements de l'organisation, le reste demeura figé dans le temps. Les enseignements que je reçus furent comparables à ceux donnés au temps des guerres claniques. Même les règles de guerre me furent enseignées, aussi étrange que cela puisse paraitre de nos jours.

L'omégaformation est un mot dérisoire. Trop transparent dans sa composition, il ne laisse de place pour aucune partie d'ombre. Malgré tout, ces années passées aux centres omégas sont des années obscures et traumatisantes. J'ai l'espoir fou de croire que noter toutes mes expériences me les fera oublier, les lavera de mon esprit comme on lave un linge. Je veux déraciner les maux qui m'empoisonnent, et planter à la place une jolie fleur, un bourgeon prochain qui rayonnerait de bonheur.

Après l'assurance d'un mariage, bien qu'il existe quelques mois préliminaires optionnels, les jeunes enfants sont envoyés en formation. La formation est une étape ancestrale, importante pour toutes les générations humaines qui un jour foulèrent la terre. Dans les civilisations antiques, elle se faisait par les chefs de clan principalement, et ainsi les clans perduraient grâce aux savoirs propres qui furent transmis de génération en génération. Après les guerres claniques et l'installation de sociétés humaines plus développées, soudées, jusqu'à l'apparition des véritables cités modernes, le processus subit quelques transformations. Je n'ai comme source que les livres d'Histoire certifiés, ceux acceptés par le gouvernement, ainsi, les informations n'ont pas à être crues comme la stricte vérité, puisqu'il nous est impossible d'intégralement faire confiance au gouvernement et à sa propagande.

Ces changements furent en réalité des institutionnalisations. De véritables écoles de formation apparurent alors, et c'est ce système qui perdura jusqu'à nos jours. Ainsi, j'entrai en omégaformation à douze ans et demi environ. Mes parents me l'annoncèrent une semaine avant la date fatidique, et je ne pus contenir mon engouement. J'étais jeune et ignorant encore, je frétillai à l'idée de me faire des amis. En tant que première leçon, m'avait indiqué ma mère, je dus faire ma valise seul. Je ne saisis pas bien l'idée, mais les leçons m'enjouaient tout autant, alors je préparai mes bagages avec diligence et excentricité, les deux à la fois.

J'avais engouffré dans la valise tous les vêtements nécessaires, mais également mes objets préférés de ma chambre, notamment une boule à neige qui abritait sous cette bulle de verre un monde qui m'enchantait, un univers qui me faisait rêver et voyager sous les neiges.

Cela déplut à ma mère. Elle me réprimanda faiblement pour mon manque de sérieux, et encore une fois, je ne la compris pas.

Les enfants saisissent néanmoins parfaitement la gravité de cette étape de la vie. Les parents répètent tant que « l'omégaformation approche, n'es-tu pas pressé ? ». Ils nous ravissent d'avance de cette période, laissent nos imaginations faire le travail. Les centres omégas du pays nous régalèrent des images de fin de formation de leurs meilleurs spécimens, de beaux omégas qui nous enchantèrent. Ils brillèrent tous de qualités typiques, celles que l'on a tous fini par vouloir développer après ce processus de conditionnement. Nous rêvâmes tous de l'omégaformation comme le moyen de devenir un adulte accompli. Et c'est ainsi que nous nous sentîmes tous trahis et indignés, des mots insignifiants face à la grandeur de l'effroi qui nous prit, dès le premier jour.

Ce premier jour, nous fûmes mis en rangs par des alphas autoritaires dans une salle peu éclairée, mais vaste. Le carrelage au sol nous glaça les pieds pendant toute cette présentation, parce qu'en effet, ce fut une présentation. Un alpha à casquette ornée de médailles militaires nous détailla en quelques mots le déroulement d'une semaine typique, ainsi que les évènements à suivre dans la journée. Venait premièrement une visite médicale primordiale à laquelle nous passerions tous, bien que nous fussions des centaines dans la salle, les centres omégas possédaient les facilités nécessaires pour entretenir des masses impressionnantes simultanément.

Avant cette visite, il nous fut demandé de retirer nos vêtements. Nous nous regardâmes alors les uns les autres, interloqués. Personne n'avait osé parler tant tout paraissait lugubre. La voix brutale de l'alpha en chef s'était répétée calmement : « Retirez vos vêtements. »

Certains avaient commencé à tirer sur leurs maillots avec hésitation, mais majoritairement, nous restâmes sans bouger devant cet ordre qui nous parut déplacé et fort irréalisable.

Puis l'alpha en chef vit rouge. Il hurla d'une voix tonitruante, une rage qui électrisa l'ambiance, à chacun d'entre nous de retirer nos vêtements. « Lorsqu'un alpha vous parle, il est de votre devoir de céder ! » nous scanda-t-il alors avec fermeté. Nous obéîmes avec répugnance et je me défis donc de ma petite veste bordeaux et de mon maillot bleu foncé. Je retirai par la suite le pantalon noir qui me seyait tant et, comme beaucoup, je restai en sous-vêtements avec incertitude.

Je remarquai chez certains autres omégas la possession de soutiens-gorge, pour les plus fournis d'entre nous à un si jeune âge. Nous nous examinèrent longuement, dans un silence sordide, puis la voix de l'alpha résonna encore une fois dans la vaste pièce, laissant un bourdonnement aigu dans les oreilles. Nous retirâmes ce qui restait sur nos corps et fûmes tous ordonnés de ranger les vêtements proprement pour qu'ils puissent être repris par la suite.

Je me rappelle tenter de me cacher un minimum en inclinant faiblement le corps vers le bas, une main vers mon entrejambe et l'autre sur mon torse. Nous arborâmes presque tous le même type de position, nous apparûmes tous si faibles, si fragiles et délicats, pliés de honte par notre nudité. Certains, cependant, ne semblaient pas embarrassés et écoutèrent les ordres aboyés avec un vif intérêt. Lorsque nous finîmes le rangement, nous fûmes appelés vingt à vingt pour la visite médicale. La liste était organisée alphabétiquement en fonction des prénoms uniquement, et je n'attendis alors pas si longtemps pour mon tour. Mené à la porte de sortie, celle qui donnait sur la vaste cour d'où n'importe qui pouvait nous voir dans notre nudité, nous dûmes traverser son étendue pour rejoindre les locaux médicaux.

Le sol me griffa les pieds et le vent me piqua la peau. Nous voyageâmes en file indienne stricte, et chaque mauvais pas était méchamment réprimandé par une menace de gifle. Je fus en milieu de file, toutefois, le jeune oméga devant moi, qui peinait à marcher droit sans chaussures, fut arraché de la file par l'un des alphas qui nous supervisait et placé à l'arrière, et je fus tiré par l'avant, et ce, sans aucune explication ni parole.

Nous atteignîmes les facilités médicales dans ce même silence de mort. Je fus envoyé le premier et accueilli par un bêta aux allures légères. Il portait la même tenue que les superviseurs alphas, la seule différence consistant en un symbole « β » cousu en vert sur une poche près du cœur. Les alphas arboraient ce fier « α », ce symbole de leur nature qu'ils hissaient sur tous les établissements officiels. Je remarquai son enthousiasme avec une suspicion inéluctable. Il sautilla gaiment en me recevant poliment. Il ne sembla pas incommodé par l'absence de vêtements, absence que je ressentais toujours contre mes pieds éraflés aux cailloux et ma peau frigorifiée.

Sa main chaude contre mon épaule me fit frissonner de stupeur, mais encore une fois, il ignora ceci et me mena à une table d'auscultation, le même genre utilisé par les obstétriciens, excepté le drap mitoyen qui avait été retiré.

Je m'allongeai sagement et attendis des indications qui ne vinrent jamais. Je restai dans cette position une dizaine de minutes et observai alors la disposition de la pièce. Des murs blancs comme jamais je n'en avais vu avant, des machines modernes pareilles à des instruments de torture joliment présentés, et surtout, un écran gigantesque placé près d'un ordinateur qui ronronnait doucement.

Le médecin, du moins, nous les appelâmes ainsi, bien que jamais nous n'eussions la preuve qu'ils furent médecins, tapotait sur cet ordinateur avec un intérêt rare. Il lisait attentivement chaque message qui s'affichait à ses yeux et hochait même régulièrement de la tête, comme s'il écoutait réellement quelqu'un parler.

Au bout d'un certain temps, il se releva et se tourna vers moi jovialement. Je ne fus pas spécialement effrayé, peut-être juste déboussolé, mais je me sentis en confiance près de lui, j'eus le sentiment de trouver un repère, un sourire dans cet infâme endroit. Je lui répliquai alors son sourire avec une timidité que je ne m'étais pas connue avant, puis il m'ébouriffa les cheveux.

« Ah, vous les jeunes ! Vous êtes toujours si mignons quand vous entrez ici ! s'exclama-t-il en replaçant une mèche de cheveux brune qui lui gênait la vue. Bon, on va commencer l'examen. Ne sois pas gêné, s'il te plait, c'est mon métier. »

Il disait exercer son métier, mais à vrai dire, il fut également par la suite le superviseur de l'étage où je vécus.

Il prit le tabouret d'ordinateur et le plaça aux côtés de la table où j'avais pris place. Il commença par tâter mon visage grassement, vérifiant la rondeur de mes joues et la flexibilité de ma mâchoire. Il scruta l'intérieur de mes oreilles, puis mes pupilles, enfin mon nez et pour terminer l'intérieur de la bouche. Après avoir terminé avec la tête, il passa au buste et massa mon cou à la recherche d'une artère, puis inspecta ma poitrine à la recherche de tumeurs discrètes. Il passa ensuite au ventre, où il pressa des zones qui me donnèrent la nausée, puis il arriva… là. Les omégas sont souvent testés à ce niveau-là par tous les médecins, et cela commence dès la naissance avec le pédiatre attitré. Néanmoins, je restai gêné face à cela, ce n'était toujours que ma troisième fois, et c'était naturel. Il m'inspecta scrupuleusement, pressa ses pouces contre l'intérieur de mes cuisses pour une meilleure vision, et je sentis mon cœur accélérer. Fort heureusement, cela ne dura que peu de temps, et bientôt, il me relâcha en me faisant sortir par une porte opposée à la première.

J'étais toujours nu, toujours frigorifié, mais je crus passer le plus difficile. Les visites médicales ne furent pas incommodes qu'à moi, c'est quelque chose auquel nous nous habituâmes avec le temps et les répétitions exagérées de celles-ci, mais elles embarrassèrent nombre d'entre nous au départ.

Un nouvel alpha me prit le bras lorsque je quittai la pièce et me fit traverser de longs couloirs décolorés. Les lieux n'étaient ni insalubres, ni particulièrement laids, simplement froids et inaccueillants, comme de longs couloirs hospitaliers ou même encore, assez étrangement, les couloirs d'une piscine municipale. Humides, majoritairement blanchâtres…

L'alpha me tirait sur le bras avec animosité, je n'avais pourtant rien fait, et je peinais à suivre sa cadence. Les couloirs commencèrent à se consteller de portes, assez aléatoirement. Le bois des portes pourrissait à vue d'œil, toutes m'eurent l'air de mener à des cachots, mais plus nous nous enfonçâmes dans les limbes de ces couloirs, plus leur qualité s'améliora, et bientôt, ce furent des portes vitrées qui percèrent les murs, donnant vue sur des salles aseptisées. J'y entrevis des lits superposés et de simples armoires. Près des portes étaient encadrés des numéros de chambre ainsi que l'aile du bâtiment dans laquelle il se trouvait.

L'alpha me lâcha finalement devant l'une d'elle, la quatre-cent-cinquantième, et m'ouvrit la porte à l'aide d'une carte électronique, puis m'y jeta comme un sac, avant de verrouiller la porte derrière lui et repartir je ne sus où. Certainement à la recherche d'un autre à transporter.

La pièce était hexagonale. Le mur opposé à celui de la porte avait une fenêtre qui ouvrait sur la cour que nous franchîmes pour atteindre les facilités médicales. La chambre se divisait en deux côtés strictement symétriques, deux lits superposés se faisaient face et à leurs pieds, contre les murs, des armoires en bois nues de toute extravagance.

Sur chaque matelas, je trouvai un tas de draps en bazar, et j'inspectai alors les armoires pour savoir s'il y en avait d'autres. Je n'y découvris rien d'autre que du bois moisissant et une toile d'araignée.

Je me sentis tout d'un coup émotif, et je pleurai alors mon emprisonnement dans cet endroit, et je pleurai ma liberté, et je pleurai mes parents. Ma vie venait de m'être volée, je le sus si tôt que la pensée d'avoir un jour eu une vie me quitta plus rapidement que les autres.

* * *

Quelques mois après mon entrée à l'université, je passai mon temps à m'excuser auprès de Tvsetan. Je le remerciai comme on loue un dieu d'avoir accepté ma requête, et je m'efforçai de garder la maison aussi entretenue qu'avant, bien que ceci me fût difficile. Je terminais mes journées éreinté par tous mes efforts à tous les niveaux, et je dus bien avouer que je ne m'attendais pas être tant en-deçà du niveau universitaire moyen. Je m'étais cru plus intelligent, et ce fut une erreur qui me colla désespérément à la peau.

Un soir, cependant, je pris sur moi et, au lieu de laisser Tsvetan me prendre, je lui demandai plutôt d'écouter mes questions, de simplement discuter. Ce n'était pas quelque chose que les couples mariés avaient l'habitude de faire, alors je me trouvai bien ridicule devant lui à réclamer de ne pas le faire ce soir-ci.

Il accepta, à ma grande surprise.

« De quoi tu veux parler ? s'enquit-il avec un intérêt au côté… mignon.

-... À vrai dire, je me suis toujours demandé ce qu'on vous faisait apprendre en alphaformation.

-C'est ça qui te taraude l'esprit ? C'est pas ahurissant ce qu'on y fait, je t'assure.

-Même, j'aimerais savoir. »

Il m'observa longuement et inspira profondément. Je crus l'avoir énervé et je baissai la tête, signe de soumission.

« Eh bien, on commence par aller aux centres bleus… On commence par nous faire des prises de sang et des prélèvements un peu partout. De tout, et puis… enfin, je sais pas, ça t'intéresse autant ? Pourquoi ?

-C'est une partie mystérieuse de nous, tu ne trouves pas ? Tu sais tout de moi, je sais tout de toi, sauf le lustre et quelque que nous avons passé séparés. Je n'ai pas l'impression que nous ayons grandi ensemble. »

C'était un euphémisme. Pendant la cérémonie de mariage, j'eus le sentiment d'épouser un parfait inconnu.

« Je… je vois. Alors, après ces prises de sang, on nous a amené dans des dortoirs plutôt bien aménagés. Tout était propre et prêt à tous nous accueillir, et ça en fait du monde. Des gentils omégas s'occupaient de nous, nous servaient la nourriture, faisaient la lessive, enfin, des trucs normaux, quoi. Le matin, on avait de l'entrainement physique, et l'après-midi, des cours magistraux. Enfin, des trucs simples, on était encore que des enfants, hein… Au début, surtout beaucoup de mathématiques, et après de l'histoire, puis de l'économie, et chaque jour, c'était une heure d'éducation sexuelle pour trois heures d'autres matières foutues là un peu au hasard. C'est surtout l'éducation sexuelle qui importait, enfin, je suppose que c'était pareil pour vous. »

Non, à vrai dire. Nous nous préoccupions plus de notre survie qu'autre chose.

L'éducation sexuelle enseignée à l'omégaformation n'est pas de l'éducation sexuelle. D'un côté, oui, nous fûmes mis au courant de tout ce qu'i savoir sur les systèmes reproducteurs, des maladies existantes, des moyens de les contrer, tout ce qui attrayait à la sexualité était précisément expliqué, avec des détails dont, souvent, des omégas de treize ans se passeraient bien.

Mais il n'y a pas que cet aspect. Les centres rouges sont des donjons du viol. Nous passâmes tous au moins deux heures par jour en éducation sexuelle, la première heure étant la plus supportable, le cours théorique. Puis venait la pratique, et chaque jour, un nouvel élève était choisi et forcé de s'exhiber. Les professeurs étaient tous des bétas et indiquaient sans gêne comment se positionner sur un _superbum_ , comment servir au mieux son alpha. Alors l'élève devait s'appliquer à reproduire différentes positions supposées favoriser la procréation.

Ces heures étaient les pires de toute, puisque nous assistâmes, impuissants, à la torture infligée à nos camarades. Lorsque l'un échouait, un autre était appelé. Il existait alors un paradoxe moral : voulais-je échouer volontairement pour ne plus subir ce supplice, ou voulais-je m'appliquer, m'exhiber sous tous mes angles avec toute l'impudeur du monde pour protéger mes camarades de ce mauvais traitement ? Je choisis au départ la première solution, jusqu'à me faire rudement réprimandé. Par la suite, j'appliquai la seconde, puisque je perdis au fil du temps le sens de l'honneur et de la douleur.

À la sortie de formation, néanmoins, personne n'entend jamais parler de ces viols, chaque oméga se plonge dans un mutisme létal, celui qui perpétue cette épouvante.

Mais qui suis-je pour parler ainsi, alors que je ne pourrais pas moi-même me résoudre à évoquer ces moments ? Je les consigne dans ce livre, mais j'ai la ferme intention de le garder scellé jusqu'au moment voulu. Peut-être le brulerai-je si un obstacle me barre la route. Si je suis reformé. Si la maison est perquisitionnée.

Je restai allongé à écouter les récits de Tsvetan. Je fixai le plafond, mes mains jointes sur la couverture qui me cachait le corps. Je dormais nu, bien sûr.

« Sinon, nous faisions principalement du sport. Beaucoup de sports différents. On nous a enseigné à manier des armes. J'étais l'un des meilleurs snipers de mon étage, si tu veux tout savoir.

-C'est impressionnant.

-Je sais pas trop. Je ne crois pas que nous partirons en guerre de sitôt, tout se passe plutôt bien. Enfin, ça doit t'ennuyer, les nouvelles mondiales, pardon… »

C'est à l'omégaformation que ça déplait. Pas moi. Raconte-moi, je t'en supplie.

« Un peu. Je préfère en apprendre sur toi.

-Pff, tu me flattes, fit-il en m'embrassant la joue. On devrait aller dormir, non ? Tu dois te rendre à l'université demain. Tes leçons s'y passent bien ? Comment se comportent Alfred et Sadiq ?

-Bien. Ils font leur travail avec sérieux. Tu doutais d'eux ?

-Non. Je m'inquiète pour toi, c'est tout.

-Tu es trop attentionné. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça. »

Il ne répondit pas, mais resta avec un sourire sur son visage, observant le même point au plafond que moi. Je me posai encore une fois la question de savoir comment un alpha si bon, si gentil, si doux, peut-il rester avec l'erreur que je fus. Je n'ai pas lui donné ni enfant, ni argent, ni honneur. Je ne suis qu'un capricieux qui virevolte dans un milieu scolaire que je n'aurais jamais dû atteindre, pour protéger mon frère des tortures du monde.

« Maintenant que tu en parles, j'aimerais savoir aussi, fit-il alors soudainement.

-Pardon ?

-Comment c'était, l'omégaformation ? Parfois, j'ai l'impression que les plus récents diplômés se ressemblent tous. Le même comportement, les mêmes manières, tout chez eux me paraissait un résultat de clonage. Je suis content que tu n'aies pas fini comme eux. Mais ce résultat doit bien avoir un lien avec ce qu'on vous y enseigne, non ? »

Je ne sus pas s'il voulait tester mon intégrité ou s'il faisait simplement preuve d'une candeur puérile. Je ne parvins pas à déceler le véritable ton de sa phrase, et j'eus peur de mal répondre. Malgré tout… pour la première fois depuis plusieurs années, je me sentis d'être honnête avec lui. Si je ne fus pas comme les omégas diplômés, c'est que j'étais une erreur de la matrice, que j'avais, d'une certaine façon, échappé au système, mais ce, en plus, contre mon gré.

« Tsve, qu'est-ce que tu penses des… des traitres de la Nature ? » lui demandai-je donc alors.

Je ne sais pas s'il y aura, à l'époque où vous lirez cet ouvrage, un recueil des expressions que nous utilisons. Les traitres de la Nature est une expression qui les représente parfaitement. Typiquement, c'est le cas interdit dans lequel deux omégas ou deux alphas s'éprennent l'un de l'autre. Ils ne se reproduisent, ne contribuent pas à la société et défient les règles imposées par la Nature. Ils sont chassés et reformés. Souvent, jusqu'à la mort.

« C'est… bizarre de ressentir quelque chose pour un alpha, allons. Ça m'écœure rien qu'à l'idée, répondit-il sur un ton mécanique, un ton de leçon répétée. Mais, à vrai dire… je m'en fiche. J'espère que tu ne trouveras pas ça excentrique, mais je pense que ces gens ont le droit de vivre comme tout le monde. Être reformé pour de l'amour…

-Souvent, les couples typiques sont mariés sans amour, ajoutai-je alors.

-C'est vrai… Je pense qu'on devrait laisser les gens faire. Enfin, j'en sais rien. Au final, c'est peut-être moi qui mérite d'être reformé. »

Cela se terminait toujours ainsi. Tsvetan ne pouvait pas tenir une discussion sans finir sur cette note négative. Bien sûr, ce n'était pas sa faute. La formation qu'il avait subie ne l'avait pas entrainé à ce genre de discussions. Les alphas ne sont pas des brutes violentes par nature, leur entrainement les y entraine, par une suite logique qui leur enseigne que la violence résout les problèmes.

« Non, je suis d'accord. »

Il tourna la tête vers moi, les sourcils froncés.

« Ça n'arrive jamais qu'on parle comme ça.

-… tu n'aimes pas ça ?

-Je crois que si. »

Son visage se détendit soudainement et il prit mon visage entre ses mains, avant de m'embrasser tendrement, d'une passion qui jamais ne l'avait pris auparavant. Il caressa les mèches qui m'encadraient le visage amoureusement et je décelai dans ses yeux une émotion que jamais encore je n'avais pu lire dans son regard.

« L'omégaformation fut la pire période de ma vie, lui murmurai-je alors sans facéties. On nous y viole, on nous y blesse, on nous maltraite et nous soumet. Nous sommes abrutis par des leçons sans queue ni tête, nous apprenons simplement la discipline face aux alphas. »

Je terminai la liste ici en stoppant mes caresses sur sa main. Je le fixai toujours, et je vis son visage passer par des émotions qu'il refoulait, cela se sentait.

« Je suis désolé, repris-je. Je n'aurais pas dû. Ce ne sont que des mensonges, je suis juste un ingr… »

Il me prit dans ses bras et referma son étreinte avec force. Sa joue contre la mienne était humide et je me sentis également larmoyer. Qu'est-ce qui lui passa par la tête ?

« Je me suis toujours demandé, commença-t-il avant de faire une pause, sa voix fébrile contre ma peau, si les rumeurs étaient vraies. Je n'ai jamais osé te demander.

-Je sais.

-Tout parait si naturel. Aucun oméga ne se plaint de cela, pourquoi ? La peur d'être réprimandé ?

-Tu pourrais me dénoncer et me faire reformer, lui indiquai-je alors monotonement. Parce que je ne te corresponds plus, parce que… plein de choses. Un seul mot de ta part et je ressortirai des centres rouges avec une nouvelle personnalité. Tout le monde n'a pas la chance d'avoir le gentil Tsve à leurs côtés. »

Il enchaina par la suite sur ses regrets. Il dit s'être senti mal de nombreuses fois. Surtout les fois où nous fîmes l'amour. La plupart du temps, il m'avoua qu'il n'en avait pas spécialement envie, mais me fit part d'un traitement qui fut administré aux alphas pendant la formation, un stimulateur de libido qui s'évapore normalement du corps par la suite, mais dont les reliquats agissent sur le cerveau jusqu'à la mort.

Il s'excusa, de nombreuses fois. Je lui assurai pourtant qu'il n'avait pas agi contre mon gré, que je n'avais montré aucun signe de refus, mais il contra que l'absence de signe n'était pas une invitation.

Je ne sus quoi dire. Tsvetan était plus réfléchi que je ne l'avais pensé. J'appris ce soir-là qu'il se posait les mêmes questions que moi. Ses pensées, parallèles aux miennes, reflétaient donc l'esprit alpha face au mien. Chacune de nos questions n'est qu'un obstacle de la nature qui jamais ne nous fut expliqué. La formation n'aide pas à la convivence, j'en fus alors convaincu. Nous ne sommes pas éduqués pour vivre ensemble, mais vivre avec. Mon éducation me permet de vivre avec tous les alphas du monde, n'importe lequel. Je saurai comment me comporter, comment ne pas les froisser, comment leur donner du plaisir.

Je peux le faire à n'importe lequel d'entre eux. Néanmoins, je ne pourrai pas leur parler de mes problèmes sans qu'ils les discréditent. Je ne pourrai pas blâmer l'ordre ancestral de la société, emmitouflé sous la couverture juste après avoir refusé de copuler.

Mais avec Tsvetan, je l'ai fait. Et ces idées, il y a agréé. Cela me parut impensable.

Et je lui souris d'un sourire aux canines aiguisées, aussi fièrement que je le pus.

* * *

 **Voici le troisième chapitre. Rapide, n'est-ce pas ? J'ai juste pas mal d'idées pour cette fanfiction.**

 **J'avais plein de choses à dire pour ce chapitre-ci, mais j'ai tout oublié. Donc je vais aller à l'essentiel : la dernière phrase est évidemment une référence au premier chapitre, où Liviu cache ses dents aiguisées parce qu'elles ne sont pas "règlementaires". Il accepte soudainement son sourire, qui n'est qu'une petite partie de lui.**

 **Certaines expressions utilisées ici sont des références à _La servante écarlate_ de Margaret Atwood. Je ne tiens pas à discréditer son travail de féministe qu'elle fait avec brio, bien que je l'utilise pour une fanfiction au thème si peu élevé. Les expressions sont "centre rouge" et "traitre de la Nature". Le centre rouge dans le livre de Margaret Atwood est l'endroit où les servantes sont entrainées pour servir leur commandant au mieux (ainsi, le surnom de centre rouge pour l'omégaformation est logique). "Traitre de la Nature" n'existe pas tel quel dans le livre, elle utilise plutôt "traitre du genre" (gender traitor en VO), et j'ai simplement remplacé genre par Nature. Je rappelle que la notion de "genre" n'existe pas dans cet univers, on parle de nature alpha/oméga/béta. J'utilise bien des pronoms masculins et féminins, mais c'est pour la fluidité et la compréhension de l'histoire, et si je pouvais créer une toute nouvelle langue parfaitement compréhensible pour ce monde, je le ferai, mais je ne peux pas, donc nous nous contenterons de notre bon vieux français.**

 **Petite explication de l'Histoire de ce monde : après les guerres claniques qui opposèrent tous les clans du continent, le nombre d'humains baissa drastiquement à cause des pertes. Il y eut une supériorité numérique d'omégas sur alphas, puisque ces derniers périrent pendant les batailles. Problème, nombreux omégas moururent sans enfant par manque de partenaire, et la pauvreté et les maladies qui frappèrent pendant et après la guerre réduirent l'humanité à néant, ou presque. Des siècles se sont écoulés depuis ces guerres, mais l'humanité n'a toujours pas surmonté ces obstacles du passé, alors les gouvernements du continent favorisent la "contribution à la société", comme ils l'appellent. Contribuer à la société c'est : étudier pour pouvoir travailler plus tard, se faire élire pour gérer le pays/la ville/la communauté et principalement, procréer. S'engager dans l'une de ces trois activités dispense des autres. Ainsi, les omégas n'ont pas besoin d'étudier s'ils ont des enfants, alors que les alphas doivent soit se faire élire, soit travailler. Cela explique le gouffre entre les natures. Les bétas ont, globalement, plus de choix.**

 **Le prochain chapitre parlera donc de la bétaformation et d'amour en général, de relations humaines. J'ai trop adressé le sujet de la sexualité déjà : c'est normal, c'est sur cela que repose la grande partie de cette culture humaine fantaisiste.**


	4. Les liens de sang

**Personnages introduits : Lukas (Norvège), Mathias (Danemark), Emil (Islande), Marco (Rome), Francis (France).**

* * *

Le lendemain, je ne me rendis pas à l'université. Je demandai à Tsvetan de les prévenir que mes chaleurs commençaient et qu'il m'était impossible de m'y présenter. Les omégas sont exemptés de toute fonction importante s'ils sont en chaleur, encore plus lorsqu'ils sont censés interagir avec des alphas. On ne freine pas la procréation lorsqu'elle est nécessaire.

En toute honnêteté, mes chaleurs n'avaient pas encore commencé. La gêne avec laquelle elles se montraient habituellement ne s'était pas encore manifestée, mais ne tarderait pas. Je n'étais pas si loin du début du cycle, mais j'avais mes raisons de leur mentir. Tsvetan n'en savait rien, et bien que je n'appréciasse pas lui mentir, je m'y contraignis pour ne pas compromettre mes plans de la journée.

Je lui annonçai que je devais rendre visite à l'un de mes amis. Il accepta et décida même de me mener chez lui, il invoqua comme raison la peur qu'il avait que quelqu'un m'attaquât pendant mes chaleurs. C'est une peur étrange mais pas inhabituelle, une peur que l'on retrouve chez beaucoup de gens encore.

L'ami que j'évoque est une connaissance qui date de l'omégaformation. C'est une jeune personne discrète, très retirée qui vécut dans la sérénité et la modestie. Il n'est pas mort, loin de là, mais c'est un béta si inhabituel, si insolite, que j'ai l'impression de ne pouvoir parler de lui que dans un temps aussi noble que le passé. Il fit partie, à mes yeux, des plus grandes personnes de ce monde, et mérita tous les honneurs.

Tsvetan m'ouvrit la porte de la voiture et m'embrassa en guise d'au revoir. Avant de retourner dans la voiture, il me prit les avant-bras, et je crus qu'il avait remarqué quelque chose d'anormal chez moi et je le questionnai à ce sujet. Je ne voulais pas ne pas être présentable.

« Non. Je t'admirais juste. »

Je ris doucement en baissant les yeux, puis je les relevai pour lui afficher un sourire indécent, de ceux que je m'étais accordé à lui donner plus souvent, ceux qu'il méritait amplement, mes vrais sourires, trop larges pour être modestes et acérés comme ceux d'une bête

« Je devrais le faire aussi. Tu me régales, aujourd'hui. Quelle est l'occasion ?

-J'ai rendez-vous avec les maitres d'Andrei... Il est bientôt en âge d'être formé, et puisqu'on a refusé de l'y envoyé… ils m'ont convoqué. »

Je ne trouvai rien à lui répondre. Ces affaires ne me regardaient pas, alors je m'efforçai de ne pas m'y intéresser. Malgré tout, cela impliquait mon frère, celui pour qui j'avais décidé de m'éduquer. Une timidité m'envahit alors, une que je ne m'expliquai pas, et je parvins difficilement à exprimer mes pensées à Tsvetan. Il me regarda bégayer pendant quelques secondes, sans trop comprendre comment agir.

« Et… et que comptes-tu leur dire ? réussis-je finalement à lui balbutier au visage.

-Je vais leur expliquer la situation. Ils n'ont rien à nous reprocher, on fait les choses dans les règles de l'art. Bon, j'y vais. Je passerai te chercher dans deux heures. »

J'agréai et il repartit finalement. Sa démarche assurée et son corps si bien présenté dans son accoutrement des grandes occasions intensifièrent ce sentiment d'amour que je lui vouais. Était-ce pour sa beauté ? Pour son attitude si caractéristique des alphas ? Étais-je amoureux de la personne ou de sa nature ? Ainsi, j'avançai sur le chemin de pierre qui menait à la demeure communautaire de mon ami avec ces questionnements qui me bourdonnaient dans la tête. De coquettes fleurs rouges me baisaient les pieds alors que je traversais le chemin. Ces fleurs contenaient en leur sein les images de tous ceux qui foulèrent ces pierres, elles en savaient plus sur cet endroit que les habitants eux-mêmes, et je me retrouvai derechef à souhaiter pouvoir communiquer avec elles.

Elles m'auraient dit que ces demeures communautaires étaient étroites et regroupaient de nombreux ménages. Tsvetan n'avait pas voulu y vivre, il avait préféré une demeure individuelle, il avait dit tenir à l'intimité qu'il avait connue pendant son enfance à la campagne. C'était une question de gout. Je devais avouer préférer la vie en communauté.

Je traversai le hall d'entrée. Il menait à la pépinière du bâtiment, mais je ne pensais pas y trouver mon ami. Les pépinières sont présentes dans chaque bâtiment communautaire, ainsi que dans chaque quartier résidentiel. C'est là que se déroulent les séminaires, mais c'est une histoire pour un autre jour.

Je pris les escaliers et marchai jusqu'au troisième étage. Deux portes se faisaient face, et je choisis la numéro huit. J'appuyai sur la sonnette et joignis mes mains devant moi en patientant. Il n'y avait que peu d'originalité dans cette cage d'escaliers. Il faut dire que cette communauté avait été secouée par de nombreux drames, dont la mort du chef alpha qui l'occupait, et cela les fit retirer toute extravagance de ces murs.

Ce fut un alpha admirable, je m'en souvenais bien. Il s'appela Marco, et eut la fâcheuse tendance de mal prononcer mon propre prénom. « Livio », articulait-il naturellement, comme si ce nom lui avait été familier. Je l'avais interrogé un jour sur la question, mais il ne me répondit pas. Il m'avait alors fait disposer méchamment, j'avais dû toucher une corde sensible. Ce fut un alpha plein de mystère, marié de multiples fois. Il avait pourtant des enfants, dont les différents omégaparents étaient morts, et il les avait élevés seuls. Il eut la chance d'assister à la naissance de ses petits-enfants et put quitter ce monde en paix, avait-il dit. Ses funérailles se déroulèrent dans une quiétude pure. Pas une seul larme ne coula, mais nous eûmes tous le cœur gros et l'esprit ailleurs.

Et aujourd'hui, la communauté qu'il avait gérée, était sur le point de s'effondrer.

Mathias m'ouvrit la porte avec un sourire affecté il ne m'appréciait pas vraiment, et bien que ce ne fût pas réciproque, nous eûmes tendance à garder nos distances. C'était quelqu'un de grand et modeste, qui aimait vivre dans la simplicité. C'était le nouveau chef alpha de la communauté, mais son manque de professionnalisme et d'idées fixes l'empêcha de reprendre sous son joug la situation. Il était apprécié pour son style, mais pas pour sa cervelle.

Il m'accueillit poliment, dans les règles de l'art, m'indiqua où poser mon manteau, bien que je le susse déjà, et me laissa rejoindre Lukas dans sa chambre.

Il était alité, le malheureux n'avait pas le choix. Pour comprendre sa situation il faut expliquer son histoire. Lukas entra en omégaformation au même âge que moi, mais n'y resta pas aussi longtemps, deux mois environ. Ce fut une période compliquée pour lui, et c'est un euphémisme. Il refusait de pratiquer les entrainements, ne respectait pas les règles établies et, souvent, m'avait proposé de s'échapper. Il fut mon camarade de chambre et dormait sur le lit au-dessus du mien.

Bien qu'il fût réprimandé un nombre incalculable de fois, rien n'y fut et les punitions commencèrent à laisser des traces indélébiles sur son corps. Il fut soumis à des tests plus poussés encore que les nôtres, et il fut découvert à son sujet qu'il n'était pas oméga, mais béta. Son corps s'était adapté aux effluves phéromonales de son alphamère et y avait répondu avec des effluves omégas, et sa présence parmi nous n'arrangea pas les choses. C'est un cas habituel pour les bétas, dû à un dysfonctionnement infantile des phéromones, et il est souvent diagnostiqué tôt. Malheureusement, Lukas échappa aux analyses, et tout le monde crut en sa qualité d'oméga, jusqu'au jour où les examens prouvèrent l'inverse. Il fut violemment arraché au monde de l'omégaformation et envoyé en bétaformation.

Il y resta assez longtemps pour compléter sa formation et épousa son promis premier. Mathias fut mis au courant de ces mésaventures, et accepta néanmoins d'épouser Lukas, bien que sa famille et lui eussent pu invalider le mariage pour mensonge et tromperie. Après tout, ils avaient signé pour un oméga. Néanmoins, tout le monde, moi y compris, le crut changé en mieux, calmé, pacifié presque, lorsqu'il sortit de bétaformation. Et pourtant, lors d'un séminaire à la pépinière de la communauté, il se montra trop rebelle, trop décontenancé, et fut dénoncé aux autorités par Marco. Il fut envoyé en reformation après cela, et disparut de la surface de la Terre pendant cinq longues années.

Mathias ne désespéra pas et attendit patiemment, peut-être même bêtement, le retour de son amant. Il ne reçut aucun signe de vie pendant un long moment, et moi de même. Un jour, il fut convoqué par le Bureau Naturel de la ville et lorsqu'il revint ici, la nouvelle se répandit rapidement : il avait un fils. Un alphafils, pour être précis. Les autorités lui assurèrent que Lukas allait très bien et était en parfaite santé, mais que la reformation demandait du temps, et qu'il avait conçu un fils il y a quelques temps déjà. Son fils.

L'explication fut bancale, saupoudrée d'inexactitudes qui passèrent inaperçues aux yeux d'un père qui se découvrait.

Mathias m'avait également prévenu. Il avait beau ne pas m'apprécier, il comprenait la valeur que je portais à l'amitié qui me liait à Lukas, et me laissa même approcher l'enfant. Lukas l'avait apparemment nommé « Emil », alors il l'appelait ainsi.

Trois ans passèrent et Lukas lui revint finalement. Ce n'était pas un béta changé : il avait gardé sa personnalité, ses souvenirs. Son apparence était la même : des cheveux blonds légèrement longs qui ondulaient ostensiblement. Il reconnut Emil comme son alphafils légitime et en prit soin normalement.

Une seule chose fut modifiée.

Il ne pouvait plus marcher.

Ses jambes ne fonctionnaient plus.

* * *

« Tout va bien ? » me demanda-t-il d'une voix grave, inexplicablement attirante.

J'étais resté concentré sur ses jambes inertes trop longtemps, cela l'avait interpelé. Une stupidité profonde m'animait.

« Désolé. Oui, tout va bien, bien sûr. Comment se porte Emil ?

-Comme un enfant. Il pleure, il crie et passe plus de temps avec Mathias qu'avec moi. »

Je ne sus pas quoi lui dire. Je n'osai pas lui dire qu…

« Je suppose que je dois l'attrister. Il doit avoir l'impression de parler avec un moribond lorsqu'il me voit alité constamment.

-Tu devrais te déplacer dans ton fauteuil plus souvent.

-Peut-être. Tu es venu ici pour me poser des questions, c'est ça ?

-Tu es prêt à y répondre ? C'est sur la bétaformation.

-Je te dirai tout ce que tu veux. »

Lukas fut la seule personne informée de mon projet. Il disait ne pas le comprendre, qu'il n'y avait pas de problèmes avec le monde, juste les gens. Je lui répondis qu'il n'avait donc pas compris le but de mon projet, et il se tut poliment, sagement. Je lui demandai alors comment commençait la bétaformation.

« On nous fait passer quelques examens et ensuite, c'est l'isolement. On nous fait sentir plusieurs types de phéromones pour étudier les réactions corporelles qui s'opèrent. Surtout, les formations connexes prélèvent les phéromones des promis personnels de chaque élève et nous les font sentir pour nous habituer à leurs odeurs. Puisqu'en tant que bétas, nous avons un odorat moins développé, ils nous entrainent à différencier les phéromones de nos conjoints. Les…

-Lukas ! l'interrompit Mathias depuis le rez-de-chaussée. Je vais chercher Emil à l'école ! »

Lukas ne répondit pas. Il se redressa contre le dossier de son lit, tirant ses jambes avec difficulté. Assis passivement sur le tabouret que Mathias m'avait donné, je regardais son corps bloqué se mouvoir étrangement.

« Lukas… tes jambes. Qui t'a fait ça ? »

Je ne sais pas ce qui me prit ce jour-ci. Il n'avait jamais répondu à personne. Mathias lui-même n'avait osé demander qu'une seule fois, et fut rejeté avec froideur.

Immédiatement, je descendis du tabouret pour m'agenouiller. Je lui demandai pardon, le quémandai de ne pas m'en vouloir. Je faisais tant attention à ce que je pouvais dire, toutes mes pensées étaient filtrées, j'avais mis du temps pour parfaire ma technique. La familiarité confortable que la présence de Lukas m'insufflait m'avait fait baisser ma garde.

Je n'osai plus le regarder. Il ne bougea pas, cela s'entendit, et je me lamentai alors plus encore. Quel imbécile je fus… quel idiot !

« C'est pour ton livre ? »

Je relevai la tête. Il me regardait sans haine, sans mépris. Ses traits adoucis par la fatigue de la vie me frappèrent brutalement, et son regard empli de tristesse et de mélancolie m'assénèrent de violents coups. Au fond de moi, je connaissais les responsables. Tout le monde savait, mais tout le monde taisait cette vérité.

Cela arrivait si peu souvent, après tout. Certains éléments très indociles et récalcitrants sont menacés lors de leur reformation. Le plus souvent, on les menace d'être envoyés aux Fronts, là où la mort règne encore, l'ancien no man's land de la plus récente des guerres. La toxicité de ces territoires a diminué depuis le temps, mais les reformés récalcitrants sont forcés de déblayer les objets les plus nocifs, en guise de punition. Ces déchets provoquent toutes sortes de maladies, mais surtout des affaiblissements physiques et mentaux. De nombreux reformés revinrent déments de ces travaux forcés, mais fertiles. Cette option est la plus courante.

L'autre, celle de Lukas assurément, était tout aussi cruelle. Les éléments destinés à la reproduction, autrement dit, les omégas et les bétas en phase de transition oméga, sont mutilés. Nous ne sommes pour eux que des matrices sur pattes, et comme je l'ai déjà entendu dire : « nous n'avons besoin que de vos matrices, le reste est pour ainsi dire inutile ».

« En reformation, on m'a demandé ce que je préférais entre la mort et l'hémiplégie. J'étais déjà attaché à une chaise possiblement électrique et l'on ne m'avait rien donné à manger depuis vingt jours. Ma réponse est venue vite, et j'ai demandé à vivre. Après sessions sur sessions de conditionnement, rien n'y fut à part cette opportunité qu'ils eurent de m'handicaper et me réduire au silence. »

Il y a toujours une raison lorsque quelqu'un est envoyé en reformation. Louable ou pas, les gens s'en fichent. Un reformé est considéré comme plus bas que terre, c'est un moins-que-rien incapable de respecter les règles dictées par la Nature.

« Peut-être aurais-je dû choisir la mort.

-Tu as un alphafils. N'aurait-ce pas été du gâchis ?

-Tu dis ça parce que tu l'as envisagé aussi, n'est-ce pas ?

-On a tous tendance à réfléchir à ce genre de choses, m'hasardai-je alors. La vie, la mort, ce sont des questions bêtes qui nous perturbent. Mieux vaut arrêter d'y penser.

-Je ne vois qu'une solution pour arrêter de penser. »

Je ne répondis pas. Lukas me battrait à chaque controverse que nous pourrions avoir. Le temps qu'il passait alité, il le passait intelligemment. Il réfléchissait à sa propre vie, celle des autres, la vie en général. Ce fut une question qui le tortura pendant de longues années. Il été né, avait fait naitre, avait vu naitre, et pourtant, il n'eut l'impression de n'avoir rien accompli. Ses jambes inutilisables détruisaient les rêves qu'il pouvait avoir de trouver satisfaction ailleurs.

C'est pour cela que ce sont les jambes qu'ils nous brisent. Un corps libre de se déplacer est libre de tricher, de tromper, et de dévier du droit chemin. Ils ne voulaient pas que Lukas quittât le pays, par exemple. Qu'il manquât à ses devoirs de bétapère.

« J'ai mal choisi mes mots, peut-être.

-Je t'assure que non. Tu as juste affaire au véritable moi.

-Il lui manque l'ardeur de la rébellion, la soif de révolte, l'inclination au combat, ajoutai-je.

-Tu ne serais pas en train d'essayer de m'endoctriner dans _tes_ combats ? me toisa-t-il.

-Je n'ai pas de combats.

-Tu m'as pourtant bien l'air de rédiger une diatribe graveleuse.

-Je ne… diatribe rien. Je tiens un journal que je trouve plus objectif que les livres d'historiens de renom.

-Et tu y consignes tes vues négatives sur la formation, sur les gens, sur toi-même, sur Tsvetan même. Le premier fanatique qui tombe dessus, et nous ne te reverrons certainement plus jamais. Du moins, ce n'est pas vraiment _toi_ qui serais devant nous si tu nous revenais de reformation. »

Peut-être que Lukas n'avait pas de don pour les commentaires insensibles. Peut-être était-il un simple imbécile, voilà tout.

Je ne suis pas un fomenteur.

Notre séance fut écourtée par le retour de Mathias et d'Emil. Je décidai de partir plus tôt que prévu, je les laissai en plan, au grand plaisir de Mathias. Il avait insisté pour que je prisse le thé, ce qu'évidemment, je n'ai d'abord pas refusé par politesse, puis il m'a fait comprendre à sa façon qu'il ne voulait plus me voir.

Alors je descendis les escaliers pour rejoindre la pépinière de leur communauté.

Mon amitié avec Lukas était la forme d'amitié la plus sincère que j'avais. La plus honnête serait plus approprié et respectueux envers Tsvetan, mais Lukas avait cette amertume constante qu'il me jetait au visage : il n'avait peur de rien. Je suis conscient de l'importance que je porte moi-même à mon comportement et l'impression que je donne aux autres, mais lui s'en fiche depuis toujours. On n'osa même pas se moquer de lui pendant sa jeunesse tant il effrayant sa camarade par son excentricité. Lui tentait de vivre sa vie aussi bien qu'il pût.

La salle qui abritait en son cœur la pépinière était décorée de dessins d'enfants d'un côté. Tous montraient plus ou moins les mêmes scènes : le regroupement mensuel qui s'y déroulait. Chaque feuillette colorée était signée par des lettres tremblantes, effrayées par le propre poids de leur existence. De l'autre côté, de riches et gras tableaux tachaient le joli mur. Les cadres étaient organisés mathématiquement avec une si claire absence d'originalité, que je dus me détourner de cette vision pour admirer les dessins des enfants.

Une chaleur m'embrasa en voyant les représentations des enfants de la communauté. Les dessins d'enfants ne sont jamais tristes, jamais désespérés. Il n'y a que les adultes pour peindre une nature morte ou une danse macabre. Les enfants représentent avec leurs crayons des scènes de la vie quotidienne, leur famille, leurs amis, parce qu'ils savent mieux que quiconque qu'il n'y a que de la vie qu'on puisse pleinement profiter.

Après avoir longuement observé le mur coloré, je m'en détournai pour rejoindre la scénette qui surplombait le reste de la salle. C'est là que je trouvai le trépied de conférence, celui que l'alpha en chef utilise pour faire ses annonces officielles au reste de la communauté.

« Il y a un compartiment caché dans le trépied. Je veux que tu me ramènes ce qui y est caché », m'avait annoncé mon oncle Francis avec détermination.

Mon alphaoncle Francis, celui qui prévint Tsvetan de la mort de mes parents. Je le côtoyais depuis ma tendre enfance, et j'avais cru, pendant bien longtemps, que nous partagions un lien spécial, quelque chose d'intimement précieux. Mes parents me contèrent de nombreuses fois la vie de mon oncle, une vie qu'ils pimentaient d'éléments de roman d'aventure. Ils me transmettaient régulièrement des lettres de sa part qui m'étaient apparemment destinées, des lettres triviales qui narraient sa vie palpitante. Il fut pour moi un modèle de vertus et d'humanité.

Malheureusement, mes parents m'annoncèrent à mes quatorze ans seulement que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade, que les lettres, ils les rédigeaient eux-mêmes, pour me faire plaisir.

Que Francis n'en avait rien à faire de moi.

Malgré tout cela, après la mort de mes parents, il tenta de prendre contact plus souvent, certainement par pitié. Il devait se sentir mal d'être la seule famille qui me restait, et me demanda de le rencontrer prestement. Il prit de son temps pour me rendre visite à la maison. Au départ, je restai très timide. Sa prestance me troubla, sa présence également. Je trouvai chez lui tant de similitudes à mon apparence que je me surpris à les compter, alors qu'il me faisait part de trivialités et vétilles quelconques.

« Liviu, tu m'excuses là, mais, tu m'écoutes ? m'interpela-t-il en fixant son regard dans le mien.

-Bien sûr, mentis-je.

-Qu'est-ce que tu regardes comme ça, alors ? »

Le manque de politesse dont j'avais fait preuve m'étonna d'autant plus que Francis fut quelqu'un envers qui j'avais développé une profonde admiration. Je ne parvins pas à me sortir de la tête les récits que mes parents m'avaient contés, et j'imaginai stupidement le jeune Liviu, le moi du passé, le voyageur de rêves et le classeur de pensées, contorsionner mes souvenirs, mélanger le réel au fictif. L'embellissement de mon oncle était orchestré par mon esprit naïf qui espérait retrouver chez lui ce qu'au fond de moi, je voulais faire ressortir chez moi.

Du courage et de la magnanimité, il respirait la bonté d'âme et la gentillesse. Il était beau et charismatique, et je compris alors pourquoi mes parents me l'avaient aussi longtemps dissimulé.

Il était le stéréotype vivant du traitre de la Nature. La coquetterie évidente qui passait dans les soins de ses cheveux, la douceur de ses gestes et l'application qu'il avait à paraitre alpha, ce stéréotype vérifiable et vérifié, de ceux qui, effrayés d'être découverts pour traitrise, forcent leurs qualités naturelles en espérant passer inaperçus, étaient des indices trop gros pour être mis de côté.

Je ne sus pas ce qui me prit de le fixer aussi longtemps. Je baissai la tête d'un coup, comme si frappé à l'arrière du crâne. Je l'aurais mérité.

« Tes parents ne te l'ont pas dit, continua-t-il, mais… maintenant qu'ils ne sont plus là, je pense que tu as le droit de savoir. Et puis, de toute façon, je ne pourrai plus garder _ce_ secret plus longtemps. »

Il fut gêné par l'intimité qu'il était forcé de créer entre nous, comme si depuis toujours nous nous aimions. Il tripatouillait ses mèches blondes avec embarras. Je restai révérencieusement tête baissée, mais je l'incommodais peut-être trop. Je ne compris pas quel genre de révélation pouvait faire trembler la voix d'un alpha aussi orgueilleux. La si haute estime dans laquelle je le portais me rendait son hésitation fausse, impensable, presque comme s'il la jouait plus qu'autre chose.

« Marco Vargas, tu le connais, n'est-ce pas ? C'est à propos de lui. C'est bien trop important pour que je l'emmène avec moi dans ma tombe. »

Je relevai les yeux en sentant son regard me perforer le haut du crâne. Calmement, avec un intérêt naissant dans ses confidences, je tendais l'oreille à chacune de ses expirations, j'écoutais le rythme de son corps et observait ses mimiques agitées.

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de verbigérations, il se tut tout d'un coup et recommença pour la cinquième fois sa phrase :

« Cet alpha. C'était mon père », annonça-t-il enfin.

* * *

Je me souviens que la nouvelle me brusqua et me déboussola plus qu'elle ne l'aurait dû. Ainsi, ma mère était la fille cachée de Marco. Mon oncle ne me détailla rien de ces histoires. Il me soutint que Marco avait entretenu un journal, tout au long de sa vie, et qu'il l'avait caché dans le pupitre utilisé pour les annonces dans la pépinière de sa communauté.

Comment l'avait-il appris, je n'en sus rien. Il m'ordonna simplement d'aller le chercher et de le lui ramener. Il disait vouloir les réponses aux questions qu'il s'était toujours posées. Pourquoi Marco l'avait-il renié ? Pourquoi avoir renié ma mère ? Il disait ne pas pouvoir s'y rendre, puisqu'il avait été purement banni de la communauté par son propre père il y a des années de cela.

Je trouvai ces interrogations vaines. Les raisons n'importaient que peu, le résultat restait le même. Je fis partie de la lignée bâtarde de la famille Vargas, celle dont personne n'apprit l'existence, au final. Malgré tout… un semblant de curiosité maladive, une once de désir de savoir anima mon corps à la recherche du livre. Je ne compris jamais les intentions de mon oncle, mais les miennes ne m'apparurent pas plus claires pour autant.

Pourquoi chercher mes origines ? Mes origines sont avec Tsvetan. Mon corps tremblait alors que la main traitresse, celle qui cherchait à m'éloigner de Tsvetan en trouvant ce livre, dessinait d'étranges arabesques sur le bois du pupitre, à la recherche d'un mécanisme quelconque permettant de l'ouvrir.

Je le trouvai enfin près du sol, une partie colorée d'une autre façon, juste un peu, une tache quasi invisible, que je décollai pour révéler un petit système de cordage qui, une fois enclenché, souleva tout un pan du pupitre. En son sein, je repérai le livre convoité par mon oncle, un livre décrépi et usé par les vagues du temps. Il n'était pas présenté glorieusement, il avait l'air posé là comme s'il y avait été oublié ou perdu. De la poussière s'était entassée dessus, marque du passé. Je la soufflai au loin et refermai le mécanisme méticuleusement, dans le silence sinistre d'une pépinière sans vie.

Les pépinières furent des lieux si doux, pourtant. L'on s'y rencontrait, s'y amusait, s'y détendait. Je prenais plaisir à visiter celle de notre quartier, à écouter les vies sans intérêt de mes voisins, leurs vies normales, marquées par la sérénité et la banalité. Je m'y rendais avec Andrei pour assister au maximum de séminaires, puisqu'il aimait y retrouver ses amis du voisinage. Je le voyais s'amuser, vivre, apprécier l'instant présent. Notre pépinière était plus vaste que celle-ci encore, puisque notre quartier abritait plus d'âmes que cette communauté, mais l'imaginer pleine de vie me remplissait tout de même d'une angoisse profonde.

Quelqu'un pourrait surgir de nulle part et me surprendre. N'importe qui m'aurait envoyé aux autorités, surtout dans une telle communauté qui portait si haut les valeurs traditionnelles. Un enfant qui a oublié un jouet, un adulte à la recherche d'un document, voire d'un souvenir.

Les pépinières abritent souvent ce genre de choses. Je parle des souvenirs. À vrai dire, ce furent leur atout premier pour les premières civilisations antiques. Les pépinières étaient des pièces utilisées pour le rituel de défloration, rituel qui prenait une grande place dans la vie des couples. Les populations antiques créèrent cette importante coutume qui nous reste encore de nos jours. Le couple, qu'il soit composé d'un alpha et d'un oméga, ou bien d'une quelconque association d'un alpha ou d'un oméga à un béta, voire deux béta entre eux, était tenu de se présenter le soir de leur nuit de noces. Ils devaient alors procréer, sous les yeux des chefs du clan présents.

Nous le faisons encore. Ma première nuit avec Tsvetan à la pépinière me reste gravé dans la mémoire, mais c'est un sujet que j'ai déjà abordé.

Depuis les guerres claniques, les pépinières se sont réajustées, adaptées aux temps plus modernes. Certes, on y retrouve toujours la défloration, mais cela ne se passe que rarement, rares sont les nouveaux venus dans les quartiers, chacun préfère rester là où vit sa famille, et le temps avance lentement, à pas de fourmis, et personne dans notre quartier n'avait d'enfants en âge de se marier. À vrai dire, Andrei était peut-être le seul à pouvoir y prétendre, mais ce n'est pas une idée que je chéris vraiment.

En sortant de la pépinière, je m'assurai de n'avoir attisé la curiosité de personne. Je ne laissai aucun signe derrière moi, une ombre vague et discrète, indiscernable tant elle sait se fondre avec le reste de l'obscurité de la pièce.

Enfin, je passai la porte principale et attendis sur le trottoir l'arrivée de Tsvetan.

Je ne patientai que peu de temps, puisque bientôt il s'approcha avec sa voiture. Il roulait bien vite, avais-je pensé candidement. Ce n'était pas très prudent.

Lorsqu'il arriva à mon niveau, il sortit en trombe et trimbala un air paniqué qui lui était si particulier. Il n'explosait pas de panique ni ne restait complètement impassible. Il jouait un entredeux fascinant où, son corps, rigide et tendu, le faisait se mouvoir comme un robot déréglé, et son visage, sur lequel s'imprimait un effroi pur, permettait à ses paroles de sortir de façon saccadée.

Il tentait tellement de camoufler sa panique, pour flatter son égo d'alpha, qu'il se métamorphosait en cette créature prête à imploser au moindre contact un trop violent.

« Tout va bien ? » m'enquis-je affectueusement, ma main sur son épaule alors qu'il luttait contre la poignée de la porte qui n'obtempérait point.

Il ne répondit pas tout de suite, me laissa dans l'attente le temps de reprendre sa place dans la voiture, après m'avoir ouvert la portière, et enfin se décida à m'informer. Il garda ses mains sur le volant, rageusement concentré sur la route.

« Liv, j'ai une très mauvaise nouvelle. »

* * *

 **Voici les explications de ce chapitre :**

 **Ici, Liviu narre les éléments comme s'ils se déroulaient dans son présent, mais il écrit son livre après les évènements. Il écrit son livre à la toute fin de son histoire, et revient sur son passé.**

 **En fait, j'ai fini de relater le passé de Liviu, et on peut s'attaquer à l'histoire principale.**

 **Détails du chapitre : les "pépinières" sont nommées ainsi à cause de la polysémie du mot Une pépinière est un endroit où l'on forme les gens à quelque chose, mais aussi un endroit où l'on cultive des graines. Le jeu de mot vient du mot "séminaire" qui, en latin, signifie littéralement "pépinière". Ainsi, dans une pépinière, on assiste à des séminaires. Séminaire vient du même mot qui a donné "semence", voilà également pourquoi se déroule la défloration (le dépucelage) là-bas également.**

 **Je tiens à préciser qu'une fois l'histoire terminée, je publierai en tant que "dernier chapitre" un document regroupant toutes mes analyses de ma propre histoire. J'y détaillerai un maximum mes choix diégétiques et stylistiques.**

 **J'espère que vous avez apprécié, et pensez à commenter. Merci à vous et à la prochaine !**


	5. Le sang d'un enfant

Mes jours favoris sont ceux de fête. J'aime m'inventer des excuses pour célébrer tout et n'importe quoi. Lorsque j'étais enfant déjà, je trouvais toutes les occasions possibles pour m'amuser. Je me souviens avoir vécu avec mon frère un an avant de partir en formation, et sa compagnie nouvelle m'était si précieuse que je trouvais à festoyer dans chacun de ses actes, je trouvai dans ses vagissements des paroles d'évangiles, je me réjouissais de le voir vivre et grandir. Mes parents me réprimandaient pour mon manque de maturité, mais je n'en avais que faire. N'avais-je pas le droit de m'amuser ? J'avais ouï dire d'enfants qui refusaient leur germain par peur d'être remplacé, mais ce n'était pas mon cas, et je ne comprenais donc pas leurs remontrances. Ils auraient dû se réjouir de notre lien.

L'année que nous passâmes ensemble fut des plus douces. Je rentrais de l'école avec un sourire radieux rien qu'à l'idée de le revoir. J'instaurai des rituels futiles qui me divertirent : le matin, un bisou sur le front. S'il était de bonne humeur, il rigolait sans trop comprendre mon action, s'il était d'humeur à crier sans arrêt, il me repoussait vaguement. Cela ne me gênait pas. C'était un bébé coincé avec moi comme seule compagnie ! Je pouvais envisager qu'il ne m'appréciât pas. Le soir, en rentrant, je lui embrassai la joue délicatement. Souvent, je rentrais pendant son repas, et je regardais ma mère l'allaiter avec curiosité. Puis ma mère annonçait qu'il n'avait plus faim, et me le laissait dans les bras pendant quelques moments qui me furent des plus tendres. Mes journées étaient rythmées par ces instants d'euphorie à le savoir près de moi, dans mes bras.

C'était lui, ma fleur. J'avais enfin quelqu'un à protéger. Et ses bras, comme des lianes s'enroulant autour des miens, étaient doux comme des pétales et aussi fragiles qu'une tige de coquelicot. Écorchée, elle mourrait dans la minute.

Après son repas, il s'endormait, et plus d'une fois, cela se fit dans mes bras. J'attendais, assis sur le canapé du salon, immobile, de peur de le gêner. Ma mère partait quelques temps dans la cuisine pour préparer le repas du soir en avance, et mon attente était sans fin. Je le berçais délicatement contre moi, une poupée de soie contre ma poitrine.

Puis, la formation m'arracha à lui, et je ne le revis pas pendant de longues années. Certaines nuits de désespoir, j'entendais ses cris raisonner au fond de mon esprit, un bruit d'ambiance sinistre. Les jours les plus durs, je les survivais grâce à mes souvenirs de lui, grâce au souvenir de mon bonheur, grâce à la félicité que j'aurais de le revoir une fois cet enfer terminé. En lui revenant formé, j'avais voulu continuer mes rituels, retrouver une certain sens de normalité dans ma vie. Je voulais le tenir, le garder près de moi, lui administrer tous les soins du monde. J'en avais fait part à mon père, mais tout ce qu'il me répliqua fut « que mon jour viendrait aussi », et que c'était « normal » de désirer ces choses, à mon âge.

En plus de ne jamais arriver, ce jour devint l'un de mes pires cauchemars.

Lorsqu'il a commencé à vivre avec Tsvetan et moi, je pris le temps de le féliciter pour tous ses travaux. Je l'encourageai à tout faire, l'orientai là où je sentais qu'il avait des affinités. Chacune de nos visites à la pépinière était une sortie grandiose en soi, et je me complaisais à le savoir heureux avec ses amis du quartier.

Et puis, ensemble, nous pouvions nous amuser de tout et de rien.

Malgré tout, la vie d'un oméga est accordée et rythmée très rigoureusement, un système auquel je ne pus le soustraire, nonobstant mes efforts répétés. La naissance est une célébration spéciale, par exemple, puisqu'elle correspond à deux fêtes pour deux personnes différentes. L'oméga mis au monde célèbre sa _première cérémonie du gestateur_ , autrement dit, la création d'une matrice fonctionnelle. L'oméga qui a donné la vie, lui, célèbre _l'apothéose naturelle_ , à savoir l'accomplissement de sa fonction biologique. Ces mots dataient de l'Antiquité, selon les livres. Des expressions qui aujourd'hui sont tellement glorifiées et honorées que je me sentais mal de les utiliser hors du contexte de ces festivités.

Mais il n'y aurait bientôt plus de festivités.

Andrei ne marchait pas à mes côtés, ni ne m'attendait à la maison. Ses devoirs n'auraient plus besoin d'être faits, plus nécessaire de s'inquiéter pour sa formation.

Tsvetan pleura comme une Madeleine. En public même. Dans les journaux de la ville, on en fit un cas de fait divers. « Un alpha fond en larmes pour l'enfant qu'il a perdu », « Un omégacide a lieu, les parent démunis », « Un enfant est assassiné près de son école ».

On en parla quelques temps. Tsvetan obtint le soutien de nombreuses personnalités pour cette perte douloureuse. Il est vrai qu'il lui fut difficile de s'en remettre. Il fut ravagé par l'évènement, songea à tout arrêter, à se suicider, à tuer l'enfant qui avait pris la vie du sien.

« Tu ne peux pas faire ça, lui avais-je dit pendant l'un de ses accès de colère, ceux où il devenait ingérable, ceux où le son de ma voix ne pénétrait plus son esprit.

-Elle doit payer ! Elle doit mourir ! Elle a tué… elle a tué…

-Andrei. Andrei est mort. Il a été tué, avais-je ajouté froidement. Qu'est-ce que tu feras lorsque tu auras le sang de cet enfant sur tes mains ? »

Il s'était retourné, mu par une énergie sardonique, et m'avait frappé au visage. Envoyé en arrière, je me rattrapai contre le mur, contre lequel il finit par me pendre comme on pend une poupée. Il joua dangereusement avec mon cou, assez pour me rendre fou, mais très vite, il me laissa retomber au sol, apeuré par ses propres réactions. Et pourtant, je sentais encore en lui, à la vue de la flamme méchante qui lui consumait le regard, qu'il ne regrettait pas de m'avoir blessé, et qu'il le referait au moindre mauvais pas.

C'était un démon qui s'était immiscé en lui. L'ire irraisonnée d'un fou avait pris le contrôle de son esprit, mais je n'avais pas mon mot à dire. Je ne comprenais pas son courroux, ni ses violences envers moi…

Mais sans lui, que deviendrais-je ?

« Nous avons entre les mains et trop de vie, et trop de mort. La balance penchera là où tu tendras le bas. »

Tuer l'assassin d'Andrei lui deviendrait une tâche difficile. L'enfant avait été envoyée en conseil correctionnel de la jeunesse, et elle resterait sur les radars judiciaires quelques années encore. Bien sûr, elle ne serait pas punie. Ce n'était qu'une enfant. On pardonne leurs accès. Forcément, ils ne sont pas formés. Ils ne savent pas se contrôler.

Mon frère n'aurait jamais tué qui que ce soit, lui.

* * *

Le corps nous fut rendu. Leurs autopsies durèrent longtemps, assez étrangement, mais le corps nous fut rendu. Tsvetan l'avait approché les yeux larmoyants, et lorsqu'enfin son regard s'était posé sur la dépouille, il avait relevé les yeux jusqu'à moi, et explosé en sanglots, tombant à genoux. Le thanatologue à sa droite, un alpha bien en chair, avait eu une moue de dégout face à cette réaction, et était allé jusqu'à quitter la pièce le temps de notre recueillement.

Tsvetan, vers qui j'avais accouru, se releva brusquement, avec ses yeux endoloris par la tristesse et gorgés de ses larmes, des fleuves contre ses joues, qui me perçaient le crâne méchamment.

« Il est mort… »

Ces mots sont si banals. Je les ai souvent prononcés déjà. Je ne connais pas ma vie autrement liée à la mort que quotidiennement. J'ai passé des années de formation qui m'ont détruit, j'ai échappé à l'emprise létale seulement par chance. J'ai évité la reformation en écartant les jambes pour un haut-gradé, tous m'avaient pourtant promis le baiser de la veuve.

Je voulus lui déclarer que je m'en fichais. Que la mort ne m'atteignait pas, puisque j'y étais habitué. Elle ne devrait plus m'attrister, et pourtant un pincement au cœur m'incommodait fortement. Une gêne que l'on n'ignore pas, puisqu'on ne le peut pas, qui me rampait contre le dos en un frisson glacial.

Après ces prestations mémorables de Tsvetan, les projecteurs étaient pointés sur nous.

Les traditions m'étant chères, je m'appliquai à les respecter méticuleusement. Le corps ainsi retrouvé, je m'occupai de le préparer pour sa dernière cérémonie. Il fallait l'inhumer dans sa tenue cérémoniale, la blanche robe de pureté. C'était un nom bien pédant, mais il en dit long sur les vies humaines.

Elle consiste en un simple ruban blanc qui doit s'enrouler autour du corps du mort, obstruant sur son passage la vue des parties intimes, du nombril, et du sein droit. Partant du pied gauche jusqu'à décorer le cou, la longueur de ruban restante est utilisée pour inscrire le nom du concerné, son âge, et la date de mort. Un nœud était serré autour du cou, élégamment mais fortement, pour s'assurer que le ruban restât lié à ce corps même après la décomposition.

C'était ainsi que l'on embaumait les morts omégas. Ce bandage primitif nous venait de l'époque antique, où les omégas encore non appariés étaient livrés aux familles acheteuses avec un ruban censé garder la pureté et virginité jusqu'au jour de la défloration. À leur mort, le ruban était réutilisé pour sceller leur existence après la mort, pour qu'ils soient identifiables dans l'au-delà et puissent rejoindre les dieux, mais ils servent de nos jours plus aux anthropologues qu'aux dieux.

Nous sommes peu encore à croire en l'existence d'un tout-puissant.

Enfin, on appliquait sur le ruban un trait soit bleu, soit vert, soit rouge, en fonction de la nature de l'enfant que le géniteur avait engendré. En prenant en compte la proportion entre l'âge et le nombre de traits, les omégas recevaient plus ou moins d'honneurs. Morts vieux avec une douzaine d'enfants, c'était la consécration nationale. De l'autre côté, mort à peine pubère et sans enfant, et c'était le deuil national.

La boite dans lequel nos rubans étaient entreposés lorsqu'inutilisés, puisqu'ils restent avec ceux des autres membres de la famille, était légèrement poussiéreuse, assez logiquement. Les rubans s'enfilent autour de la cheville lorsque les époux veulent faire l'amour à but procréatif et pendant la grossesse. Au final, Andrei n'avait porté le sien qu'à sa naissance, et à sa mort, et moi, seulement en de rares occasions devenues presque mythiques. On le raconterait dans les légendes : l'oméga qui ne forniquait pas.

Lorsque je me retrouvai à nouveau au thanatologue, j'enroulai le ruban de soie avec une délicatesse insensée : c'était un cadavre sous mes doigts, je pouvais le lancer à un mur, le claquer à répétition, il n'y aurait aucune réaction, mais que diraient les cieux ? Que diraient mes parents ?

Que diraient Marco et Francis ?

Toute ma famille était finalement morte. J'avais bien encore des cousins, les petits-enfants de Marco, mais je ne connaissais même pas leurs noms, alors je n'avais rien à espérer. Il ne me restait que Tsvetan.

Autrement, j'étais seul au monde.

« Liv… », m'interpela-t-on.

Je me relevai de la chaise située devant le cadavre et fis face à Tsvetan, que j'attendais, et dont la moue gênée en disait long sur les raisons ultérieures de sa venue. Après qu'il m'avait giflé, il avait décidé de ne plus m'adresser la parole et s'était isolé dans notre chambre.

Je compris sa tristesse rapidement ensuite. C'est un vide étrange qui, curieusement, nous emplit d'un coup. Comme un ballon d'air qui gonfle en nous, se bouffit et s'élargit, jusqu'à ce que l'émotion prenne toute la place en nous. C'est ce vide, et à la fois cette plénitude de tristesse, qui nous donnait le cœur gros, qui nous rendaient sensibles à chaque frôlement de peau que nous avions l'un contre l'autre, qui électrisait chacune de nos pensées.

Plus jamais nous ne retournerions à l'école d'Andrei. Jamais plus je ne l'emmènerais à la pépinière du quartier.

Je ne lui cuisinerais plus rien, je ne lui apprendrais rien.

Je l'ai aimé, aussi fort que je le pus, aussi fort qu'il m'était possible d'aimer.

C'était ma fleur, maintenant déracinée, déchiquetée, la fleur que je n'ai pas sue protéger.

« On va s'en sortir », continua Tsvetan en s'approchant, les bras ouverts. Il pensait surement que j'allais reculer, de peur d'être à nouveau frappé, mais je n'en fis rien, et le laissant venir à moi, je finis par moi-même ouvrir les bras.

Il se jeta sur moi d'un coup, me serrant le cou comme un forcené. Il pleura contre mon épaule, tirant sur ma veste avec passion, attrapant désespérément les mèches qui coulaient contre mon dos.

« On va s'en sortir, tu disais ? lui fis-je, assez surpris. Nous sommes toujours vivants, ne pleure pas.

-Mais quel intérêt ? Quelle raison de vivre, si ce n'est pas pour le seul fils que jamais plus je n'aurai ! »

Ce fut tel un coup de poing porté à l'estomac. J'eus un moment de choc si profond que Tsvetan me lâcha, interloqué, et en voyant mes yeux écarquillés par l'émotion, s'excusa profusément.

Je voulais lui en vouloir d'avoir osé dire cela, mais je concevais sa déception, la déception que _je_ suis.

« Je suis désolé, lui murmurai-je alors. Je ne peux rien te donner dans la vie.

-Ne dis pas ça, je voulais pas dire ça…

-Tsve, pourquoi est-ce que tu n'en épouses pas un autre ? »

Les alphas peuvent divorcer, tant qu'ils ont une autre offre de mariage presque conclue. Pourquoi restait-il ? Le seul verrou qui restait à notre mariage venait de mourir…

« Je ne peux te donner ni la gloire de ma famille, ni honneurs militaires, ni enfants… On s'entend bien, et je t'aime tellement, tellement. Mais tu pourrais avoir tellement mieux ailleurs ! Tu pourrais obtenir les jeunes, nouveaux omégas, fraichement diplômés, tu pourrais devenir général, colonel… Tu pourrais faire tellement de choses, Tsve. Je te retiens ici, dans cette maison imprégnée de mort et de tristesse, avec moi-même, une poupée cassée, désarticulée, qui ne peut pas être réparée.

-Cassée ?

-Tsve… Je suis quasiment infertile. J'ai pleuré chaque fois qu'on a fait l'amour jusqu'à il y a quelques années encore. J'ai souffert de la mort de mes parents, de la mort de mon grand-père, de mon oncle, de mon frère… toute ma famille est morte. Je n'ai plus personne au monde. Si tu n'appelles pas ça cassé, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Je ne fonctionne pas comme les autres ! Regarde-moi ! Je te parle comme à un… à un…

-Un amoureux ? Un confident ? Un ami ?

-Je mériterais d'être puni »

J'avais envie de faire un caprice d'enfant, me jeter au sol et ignorer le reste du monde pour me plonger dans mon désespoir.

Ç'aurait été injuste et égoïste devant les larmes que Tsvetan tentait de sécher, mais que voulez-vous ? On ne contrôle pas tout ce que l'on pense, mais on contrôle ce que l'on écrit, et j'ai trouvé cette pensée importante à noter. Pour la relire plus tard, peut-être. Qu'un soir où je suis pris de monotonie de cœur, je relise ses paroles, ses mots doux, sa lettre d'amour :

« Je reste parce que la question de partir ne m'est jamais venue à l'esprit, déclara-t-il, la voix tremblante. Parce que ma vie est ici, avec toi, et que je ne la verrai jamais autrement. Je t'aime, Liviu. Je pensais qu'on se l'était dit, qu'on se l'était avoué, que… que toutes ces conneries de règles de bienséances, on s'en fout, Liv. Je t'aime, et j'ai aimé Andrei comme un fils, et je t'aime comme l'amour de ma vie, et je… Je sais pas… J'ai l'impression d'en faire trop. »

Je reconnaissais bien là Tsvetan. Incapable de s'exprimer sur ce qu'il ressent sans abandonner à la fin.

« Peut-être juste un peu », lui fis-je en lui prenant la main que j'embrassai alors.

* * *

Longtemps après la disparition d'Andrei Mihai Borisov, la relation que j'entretins avec Tsvetan évolua positivement. Ce fut un ravissement dont je me délectai.

Bien que toujours irascible sur certains sujets, que désormais j'évitais avec aisance, comme une danse autour des mots, Tsvetan avait trouvé un équilibre de personnalités. Une fois le seuil de la maison passé, il perdait la façade acariâtre qu'il revêtait pour les autres, la faisait tomber pour redevenir mon meilleur ami, mon héros, et le seul allié que j'avais dans ce monde.

Avec le temps, Tsvetan coupa les ponts avec ses parents, qui de plus en plus prirent un malin plaisir à me blâmer pour notre manque de succès conjugal. De mon côté, ce fut mon oncle que j'exclus tout à fait au bout de quelques mois seulement, simplement par prudence.

Après avoir récupéré le journal de Marco, il avait pris l'habitude de me contacter de temps à autre pour m'informer de ses avancées dans les recherches qu'il opérait sur l'ouvrage. Cela pourrait paraitre étrange d'étudier un journal : les évènements sont censés y être notés chronologiquement, les descriptions sont souvent rédigées peu après les phénomènes qu'elles qualifient… mais en posant mon stylo sur ces pages, en couchant mes idées sur le papier, en relisant ce que pour l'instant j'avais écrit, je me rendis bien compte qu'au fond, si le lecteur ne peut pas entrer dans ma tête, il ne comprend rien à mon récit. Tant pis. Si mon écriture reste une énigme et un mystère, c'est pour le mieux, d'une certaine façon.

D'un côté, j'ai l'impression d'avoir échoué. Je voulais écrire pour mettre de l'ordre dans mes idées, et me ranger dans la société, démêler mes tourments et défaire les nœuds de mes soucis, et les bruler avec les feuilles auxquelles ils étaient liés. Si malgré tout, ce que j'écris reste opaque, cela signifie que je n'ai pas réussi. De l'autre, je me demande si ce ne serait pas plus intéressant pour ceux qui, un jour, me liront, si jamais on le retrouve. J'écris peut-être ce qui sera le plus grand ouvrage de psychologie humaine, qui sait ?

J'ai, je pense, recopié les structures des livres que j'ai déjà lus, sans le remarquer moi-même. Donc c'est flou, donc c'est incompréhensible.

Voici donc un autre évènement supposément dramatique, que je me dois de décrire pour faciliter le travail des recherches futures sur l'action de ma vie.

Mon oncle est mort, comme je l'ai déjà annoncé. Il a été exécuté publiquement un an après l'obtention du livre secret, raison d'ailleurs de son arrestation initiale. Le testament de Marco certifiait que le livre, s'il était retrouvé, devait être brulé, et en aucun cas consulté. Puisque les derniers vœux d'un alpha ne furent pas respectés, l'alpha fautif fut puni. Et puis, de toute façon, il fut découvert au sujet de Francis qu'il était un traitre de la nature, alors son cas fut rapidement réglé. Une annonce publique, un procès de quinze minutes, et c'était terminé. On l'immola par le feu, et ce fut tout.

Après tous ces évènements, et dans un laps de temps résolument court, je repris un gout à la vie que je m'étais oubliée. Ce serait une folie de penser que leurs morts en étaient la cause, mais peut-être les facilités qui s'ensuivirent le furent. Je n'en sais rien.

J'avais réussi à recycler mes connaissances en botanique pour créer des médicaments rudimentaires que je présentais aux séminaires de la pépinière avec un enthousiasme qui surprenait le voisinage. Que dire ? Ils me prenaient pour un fou de si bien vivre la mort d'Andrei, et je pouvais bien les comprendre, mais j'avais eu un déclic, une épiphanie sur le sens de la vie et de la mort. La pire de mes fins serait de mourir sans avoir été moi, mourir avec une personnalité que l'on m'aurait injectée, mais jamais ils ne pourraient me briser. Ma confiance était devenue irréprochablement tenace. Ce fut un travail long et difficile qui ne peut se décrire que par la suite d'évènements dont je fus accablé.

Pour l'instant, on ne m'avait pas arrêté. Pour l'instant, je restais moi, impunément, appréciant la vie que j'avais avec un plaisir fou.

« Hé, Liv. Gilbert a été promu ce matin, me déclara un jour Tsvetan.

-Vraiment ?

-Mh mh. Il est devenu chef de projet. Donc c'est _mon_ chef.

-Pour de vrai ? C'est super ! Ça doit te faire tout drôle de devoir lui obéir au doigt et à l'œil.

-Je le fais déjà avec toi, Tsvetan fit en souriant, prenant mon visage entre ses mains. Je sais me tenir.

-Pff, arrête tes conneries. Tu veux toujours pas qu'on ait notre propre serpent de compagnie, fis-je en laissant ses mains glisser contre mes joues.

-Ça, c'est pas une question d'autorité, mais de raison. Imagine, il s'enfuit de son vivarium ?

-C'est pas plus méchant qu'un chat.

-T'en sais rien. »

J'avais levé les yeux au ciel dramatiquement. J'avais développé avec Tsvetan une relation si étrange, qui nous correspondait tous les deux, qui nous emplissait d'un plaisir illicite. Personne ne nous connaissait sous ce jour-ci, pas même mon seul ami, pas même la famille Borisov. Nous étions devenus les parfaits schizophrènes : des créatures inertes et malheureuses en-dehors, et le couple le plus simple du monde une fois protégés des regards extérieurs. Simple, mais interdit. Simple, mais heureux.

Tsvetan avait même été compléter son service militaire étendu, dont il avait déjà accompli les trois quarts il y a longtemps, et était donc parti six mois dans une base militaire éloignée, et je fus laissé sous la surveillance de Mathias, à qui il avait été d'abord demandé si l'arrangement lui seyait.

Je m'étais comporté parfaitement, ce qui, parfois, dégoutait ostensiblement Lukas. Souvent, il me prenait à part lorsque Mathias était de sortie pour me demander ce qui me prenait. Un matin, Mathias avait atterri dans une maison plus propre qu'il ne l'avait laissée la veille. Lukas ne s'en occupait pas, il ne pouvait tout simplement pas, et Mathias, bien que mettant la main à la pâte souvent, ne parvenait pas à vraiment… nettoyer. Il retirait le gros, le visible, le gênant et dégoutant, mais les détails lui échappaient complètement.

Je suppose que c'est là le résultat de nos formations si différentes.

Alors j'avais décidé de tout nettoyer, pour lui montrer ma profonde loyauté et soumission, le parfait laquais dont il pouvait disposer à sa guise, jusqu'à que mon mari revînt.

« Euh… Merci et… bravo ? avait-il fait avec un étonnement enfantin.

-Ce n'est rien, lui avais-je répondu en gardant les yeux virés sur le sol. Vous voulez que je continue à m'occuper du nettoyage ? Je ne voudrais pas m'imposer.

-… Vas-y, fais-le. Oublie pas, par contre, qu'à trois heures, tu retournes chez toi jusqu'à ce soir.

-Je m'en souviens. »

Il était parti sans autre façon.

Malgré mes études, je n'avais obtenu aucun travail, autre qu'une offre d'éducateur dans les jeunes écoles, et je n'avais pas accepté. Je pensais accepter plus tard dans ma vie, le jour où je serai prêt à faire une différence, le jour où je n'aurai plus rien à perdre, où je pourrai éduquer de jeunes enfants comme _je_ le voudrai.

Alors je restais à la maison à écrire. Chez Mathias et Lukas, je nettoyais et aidais Lukas lorsque Mathias sortait inévitablement pour le travail. Si Lukas dormait, – le pauvre était pris d'une fatigue chronique due à ses jambes dysfonctionnelles, – je m'occupais d'Emil tant bien que mal. Le petit ne m'aimait pas vraiment, il me le faisait savoir clairement, mais qu'en avais-je donc à faire, au final ? Je ne le faisais ni pour lui, ni pour moi, mais pour Lukas.

« Liviu, on peut savoir ce qui te prend ? me lança-t-il.

-Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-Pourquoi… pourquoi tu agis comme ça ? Tsvetan nous paye pour que tu restes ici. Tu n'es pas un esclave, mais un invité.

-C'est mon travail, c'est tout. Je dois bien m'occuper. »

Il n'avait pas répondu. Il était resté pensif, et je savais quels mots il se retenait de prononcer. Je déguisais ma rébellion par cette soumission trop évidente, et il se demandait ce que je complotais.

Mais la réponse était simple. Je ne complotais rien.

Malgré tout, j'avais avec Lukas des moments de complicité forts. Je ne comprenais pas ses douleurs, qu'elles soient physiques ou psychologiques, mais je l'écoutais avec attention, sur des sujets dont il n'osait pas parler avec Mathias. Certes, ce dernier restait son confident favori, mais contrairement à lui, j'étais comme la boite de Pandore. L'on me disait tout, sans filtre ou retenue, et je me souvenais, je stockais les données, les informations. Je savais les choses les plus sombres sur Lukas, sur la vie au Front…

J'étais une bombe à retardement que personne encore n'entendait tictaquer. Pour être honnête, je ne m'entendais même pas tictaquer moi-même. Je ne me rendais pas compte de l'ampleur de la gravité de la situation.

Je lui demandai un jour comme se déroulait sa vie privée avec Mathias.

« On ne se touche pas, m'avait-il énoncé avec une franchise presqu'éhontée. Je ne peux pas bouger, donc ça le frustre plus qu'autre chose.

-Plus du tout ?

-Plus rien. La dernière fois qu'on a tenté de faire quoi que ce soit, il a failli me déboiter la hanche parce que je ne la sentais pas partir. »

Je n'avais rien dit pendant quelques secondes, mais une pensée me dévorait rageusement l'esprit, pour ne laisser qu'elle et ignorer toute raison qui aurait pu l'arrêter.

« Comment vous faites pendant tes chaleurs ?

-Il essayait, avant, juste avec sa main. Il a arrêté depuis un moment.

-Et… ça te gêne pas ?

-J'ai des plus gros problèmes que calmer ma libido. »

J'avais haussé les sourcils. Qu'avait-il de mieux à faire, à vrai dire, que de se prélasser avec ce qu'il lui restait de son corps ? Je sais que si je ne pouvais rien faire de mes journées et que l'on m'interdisait les activités trop… prenantes, je passerais mon temps à me branler, au moins.

« Tu veux que je t'aide ? »

Ce qui me prit ce jour-là fut une pulsion effrénée. Le désir de l'interdit, le danger, et en même temps, l'inconséquence de cet acte. Après tout, personne n'en saurait rien, jamais. Et puis, quels sont les risques ?

Ainsi, lorsqu'il accepta, assez nonchalamment, je sentis mes joues se teinter de rouge et mon cœur battre soudainement plus vite. Je ne l'aimais pas comme ça, non. Mais la curiosité que cela m'évoquait, l'élan d'adrénaline qui réveilla en moi des passions malines… j'appréciais cette sensation.

Alors j'avais retiré son pantalon et ses sous-vêtements, et j'avais glissé ma main contre sa jambe avec le vain espoir de combler, en un simple frottement, toute la passion que Mathias lui refusait. Il me frappa la main avec sévérité, mais après réflexion, la replaça sur sa cuisse, sans aucun mot.

J'ai réfléchi quelques instants, me remémorant le tracé de Tsvetan contre moi, puis, naturellement, le mouvement me vint. Je savais où toucher, et après quelques secondes d'observation, analysant les réactions de Lukas, je me positionnai entre ses jambes et entrepris de lui donner peut-être le seul orgasme de sa vie.

Nous le fîmes plusieurs fois, à l'insu de Mathias et de quiconque, ce ne fut même pas quelque chose que je racontai à Tsvetan. Cela n'était pas le tromper, puisqu'il aurait fallu alors des sentiments, et je n'en avais point à l'égard de Lukas. Si Tsvetan avait fait la même chose à l'un de ses confrères alphas, cela ne m'aurait pas choqué. C'était reprendre ma sexualité sous mon propre contrôle.

Ce ne fut qu'une liste de rendez-vous plus ou moins longs, pendant les six mois que j'ai passés en leur compagnie. Après ce semestre, Mathias me congédia définitivement chez moi, où j'attendis le soir fatidique de _son_ retour.

Je n'avais eu qu'un fairepart de sa colonelle qui m'assurait qu'il était bien en vie. La communication directe était interdite, sous toutes ses formes, alors je me contentai ensuite d'espérer qu'il me reviendrait bel et bien.

En effet, Tsvetan me revint.

Nous passâmes une nuit paisible, qu'il prit pour m'expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé, tout ce qu'il avait vu, entendu, senti, tout ce qui aurait pu m'intéresser sur le monde du dehors, le monde hors des murs de la ville, le monde désolé et détruit, ravagé par les guerres claniques et celles qui suivirent.

Il fit sa narration sur le balcon, sous le ciel étoilé d'un été sans chaleur, où j'aurais bien pu prendre froid. Les constellations nous illuminaient de leur splendeur ésotérique, et chaque étoile filante, dont je suivais le sillage avec le bout du doigt, nous bénissait dignement. Pendant que Tsvetan parlait, je tenais l'une de ses mains dans la mienne, perdue dans la mer que formaient mes cheveux, et je pointais de l'autre main, ou bien les étoiles filantes, ou les constellations que je reconnaissais. J'ai un jeu de cartes sur l'astronomie, un tarot de superstitions qui amuse Tsvetan, mais qui me captivait. C'est lui qui m'a enseigné ce que je sais des astres vus de la Terre.

« C'est presque un autre monde, par-delà des murs. Pourtant, tu sais, ils ne le cachent pas. Tout le monde est au courant, et on n'en fait rien.

-On ne peut y envoyer personne, ajoutai-je alors distraitement. C'est bien trop toxique.

-Peut-être que des robots…

-Ah, ça, ça devrait te connaitre, M. l'ingénieur.

-Je suis pas ingénieur…

-Tu devrais en faire un passetemps. Créer des robots, je veux dire. Peut-être que tu seras le grand inventeur de demain, et que tes robots parcourront les frontières et nettoieront ces déchets. Et ils feront le café, et le service…

-Te fous pas de moi, petit con, va, rit Tsvetan en m'administrant un léger coup de poing contre l'épaule.

-C'est toi le petit con. Partir six longs mois… t'aurais pu faire trois et trois mois, non ?

-J'aurais pu. Mais il fallait bien prouver ma loyauté avec une action directe, non ?

-On parle comme si on partait en guerre contre la société.

-Si c'est pour aider tous les opprimés à s'ouvrir comme tu l'as fait, je ne vois que des avantages, au final. Te rends-tu compte au moins de tout le chemin contre le destin que tu as fait ? Il y a quelques années, tu n'osais même pas me dire bonjour sans baisser le regard.

-Les vieilles habitudes ont la peau dure. De toute façon, j'ai décidé maintenant de devenir reclus. Je ne veux plus voir les gens, ils m'agacent. Ils me prennent ou pour un fou, ou pour un traitre, alors mieux vaut les éviter.

-Tu disais pas que ça t'occupait de sortir ? Et Lukas, tu vas lui dire quoi ?

-Lukas, j'en ai assez eu pour toute une vie. Son gamin est gentil, vraiment, mais pas avec moi. Le gosse m'a traité comme un esclave parce que Mathias a l'habitude de parler comme ça à ses sous-fifres, et je n'ai rien pu y faire.

-Et donc ? Tu vas t'occuper comment ?

-Tu sais, ça fait quelques années maintenant que… que j'écris un journal.

-Un journal ?

-Je le tiens quotidiennement depuis un moment maintenant. J'y raconte tout ce qui me passe par la tête à l'instant t, sur toi, sur moi, sur nous.

-Il est vraiment détaillé ?

-Je dirais pas ça comme ça. C'est surtout une sorte d'ébauche de mauvais roman, quand on le relit comme ça.

-Et donc, tu voulais dire avec ça ?

-Je vais le relire et le retravailler. Je vais me dépêcher, et comme ça… on pourra partir, Tsve. »

La phrase s'envola jusqu'aux étoiles, une promesse scellée par les cieux. Nos témoins, c'étaient les dieux.

Sa main s'échappa de la mienne, et je fis retomber celle-ci sur mon ventre, caressant le doux tissu de mon teeshirt bien trop court, bien trop léger pour me protéger du froid.

Tsvetan portait, en plus d'un maillot rayé bleu, une de ces robes utilisées dans les retranchements pendant les services militaires. Ces vêtements étaient considérés bien plus pratiques à tailler pour tous les participants à ces services, et au moins, ils étaient réutilisables même s'ils étaient abimés à leurs extrémités. Normalement, on la rendait, mais Tsvetan l'avait payée pour la ramener. Sous cette robe, une simple paire de collants, comme tout le monde.

J'avais quand même bien plus froid que lui.

« Tu vas l'expurger ?

-Pardon ? lui répondis-je, interloqué.

-Expurger. Ton journal. Tu vas le faire ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

-Euh… retirer… retirer ce qui gêne, tu vois ? Retirer ce qui pourrait choquer, je crois.

-Où t'as appris ce mot ?

-En partant au Front, j'ai pris quelques livres d'ici.

-Tu les as tous lus ?

-Je me suis dit que si ça te plaisait, ça pourrait me plaire aussi. »

Il eut soudain l'air timide, peut-être embarrassé par son anecdote. Je trouvais ça si adorable de sa part, qu'il s'intéressât à ce qui m'intéressait… qu'il tentât de me comprendre, d'une quelconque façon.

« Et tu comptes en lire plus ?

-Franchement, je pense. Certains sont vraiment… prenants. J'avais vraiment l'impression d'être un dépravé à Rome, ou un des dieux de l'Olympe en colère, ou un savant pactisant avec le démon…

-Tu fais tellement d'efforts pour moi. J'aimerais bien savoir ta passion, à toi. Qu'est-ce que tu fais quand tu sais pas quoi faire ?

-Je pense à toi.

-Oh, arrête un peu… vraiment, tu fais quoi quand y'a vraiment plus rien à faire et que tu dois trouver un moyen de t'occuper ? »

Tsvetan ne répondit pas. Il ne le voulait pas, et je concevais bien ses raisons. Peut-être ne faisait-il simplement rien.

Je ne le sus pas.

Les mots finirent par nous manquer, et pourtant, l'échange se fit plus intense. Nos corps se rapprochèrent, instinctivement, une chaleur nous enveloppa, et des regards, des sensations qui excitent chaque cellule de nos corps, des tressaillements d'émotions… tout ceci nous emmena dans un autre monde, ou la parole ne suffit pas à exprimer ce que l'on y ressent. L'engouement de Cupidon, proies de Vénus, nous fumes, pendant cet instant, des versions de nous-mêmes si fusionnelles, que j'eus l'impression d'être lui, et lui d'être moi.

Les murs s'effondrent et les barrières tombent, et je me rends compte, je comprends.

La plus grande chose du monde, c'est de savoir être à soi, ai-je lu. Mieux encore : je sais être à moi, et être à lui. Ainsi, si l'on me presse de dire pourquoi je l'aimais, je sens que cela ne se peut s'exprimer qu'en répondant : parce que c'était lui ;

Parce que c'était moi.

* * *

 **Je ne l'ai jamais dit, mais Roumanie est l'oméga et Bulgaire l'alpha puisqu'ils représentent un de ces fameux couples rouge-bleu. Bulgarie est le plus calme des deux, le plus raisonné tandis que Roumanie est farfelu, bizarre et excentrique. En plus, il porte un manteau rouge. Et a les yeux rouges.**

 **Ce chapitre est important puisque c'est dans celui-ci que Liviu reprend le contrôle de sa sexualité, qu'il ne se laisse plus manipuler et violer. Il fait l'amour à Lukas, pas amoureusement, c'est une décision stupide qu'ils ont prise à la va-vite. C'est mutuellement consentant, bien sûr.**

 **Une partie du nom d'Andrei (Andrei Mihai Borisov) est tirée de la fanfiction raison d'être écrite en anglais par waffles0up sur Archive of Our Own. C'est une excellente fic omégavers, même si abandonnée. Je la conseille vivement !**

 **C'est l'avant-dernier chapitre. Ou le dernier, ça dépend de votre vision des épilogues. Le prochain sera semblable à un épilogue. J'espère que vous avez apprécié et songez à commenter!**


	6. Les raisons naturelles

« Et si je dois me battre pour cette patrie, ce sera avec une conviction encor plus virulente que l'amour que j'accorde à la liberté. Assez de l'oppression, assez de la fraude, à bas les haches, à bas les règles, nous vivons pour nous-mêmes, et nous attendons le jour où même nous pourrons choisir à qui nous donner.

Cela, déjà, serait un honneur innommé. »

* * *

« Andrei, tu veux manger quoi ce midi ?

-De la _plăcintă_.

-C'est pas un repas ça. Et je peux pas en préparer aussi vite. Autre chose ?

-Du vin ? »

Je levai les yeux au ciel. Depuis que j'avais venté les mérites d'un certain vin à Tsvetan, Andrei me serinait pour en gouter. Au départ, j'avais dit oui : une simple gorgée n'aurait pas fait de mal à un enfant, mais Andrei s'était prouvé têtu et avait insisté pour en avoir encore plus.

« Dis donc, t'as le coude léger. _Pui_ , tu peux pas en boire comme ça. C'est pas pour les enfants. »

Bon, j'avais accepté. Qui sait ce qu'un enfant soul pouvait faire à part dormir et décuver, de toute façon ?

« Comment tu sais si je suis encore un enfant ? J'irai même pas en formation. »

Je fronçai les sourcils à cette remarque. Il croisa les bras et tenta de me toiser de ses un mètre cinquante.

« Tu voudrais y aller, toi ? m'enquis-je amicalement.

-Je suis le seul de mon école, presque, à pas y aller. »

Je m'étais mis à réfléchir. Je devais lui trouver une explication, une raison. C'est vrai que je n'y avais pas pensé avant, mais il y avait des chances en effet qu'il fût rejeté pour cette particularité. Il ne va pas en formation. Et puis quoi encore ? Je n'allais pas l'y envoyer, je savais encaisser les regards de travers qu'on me jette, mais lui… Quelle erreur de ne pas y avoir songé.

Même lorsque les familles remplissaient les conditions de contribution à la société, ils envoyaient leurs enfants en formation. C'est un rite. Cela se fait, c'est tout. On y pense pas. Alors quand quelqu'un y échappe, quelque chose cloche forcément...

Je me demandais, quand même, comment les omégaparents pouvaient bien trouver une raison à tout ce que les enfants subissent là-bas. On leur dit que c'est normal, que c'est pour le bien de l'humanité. Qu'il le faut pour subsister. Comment un parent conscient de ce qui s'y trame peut-il volontairement y envoyer son enfant ? S'ils n'y sont pas forcés par un quelconque parti, ils ne devraient pas le faire. C'est simple. Ça sauve des vies. Une vie, au moins. Celle de l'enfant.

Mais comment aborder le sujet avec Andrei ? Comment lui expliquer l'équilibre insensé sur lequel notre ménage, notre société, reposaient ?

« Tu sais, _pui_ , c'est pas forcément un endroit pour tout le monde. On n'y fait pas que des choses bien.

-C'est pas vrai ! Pourquoi on irait, sinon ?

-Parfois, les gens décident qu'une chose est bonne ou mauvaise, mais ce n'est pas forcément vrai ? C'est comme si… Luca est-il amoureux de qui que ce soit ?

-Non…

-Si ton ami Luca, le petit alpha, tombait amoureux d'un autre alpha, ce ne serait pas si grave, hein ? S'il est amoureux, il a le droit.

-Je crois… ?

-Eh bien, malheureusement, les gens disent que ce n'est pas bien, qu'il faut empêcher cela, alors que ça ne les regarde pas ! On ne peut pas empêcher deux personnes amoureuses de s'aimer. Tu penses qu'on y fait quoi, en formation ?

-On devient un adulte !

-Et comment ça se passe, ça ?

-Bah, je sais pas. Je saurai en y étant.

-Pour y être, il faut trouver ton apparié. Tu sais déjà qui tu veux ?

-Euh… non.

-Même pas Luca ?

-Je l'aime bien mais on est qu'amis.

-Alors si on t'envoie en formation, c'est nous qui te choisirions un apparié. Tu ne préfèrerais pas choisir tout seul ?

-Bah, si… mais... !

-Alors pour ça, il te faut plus de temps. Donc on ne peut pas t'envoyer en formation tout de suite.

-Mais… mais si je trouve personne et que je grandis et que… et que je suis déjà vieux et que je n'ai pas été en formation…

-Alors, rien. Ce n'est pas grave. Si tu trouves l'amour de ta vie à trente ans, tu seras déjà un adulte, donc plus besoin de formation. C'est logique, non ?

-Je suppose, mais…

-Toutes les existences ne fonctionnent pas selon les mêmes règles, chaton. En formation, on va t'apprendre des choses que tu n'as pas envie, ni besoin, de savoir.

-Pourquoi tu y as été, toi, alors ?

-Parce que Papa et Maman voulaient que j'y aille. Parce que Papa avait insisté. Mais Papa ne savait pas ce que c'était. »

La question de nos parents n'était jamais survenue naturellement. Lorsqu'Andrei avait une question les concernant, je répondais honnêtement. Il les avait connus. Il n'était pas trop jeune pour comprendre la mort.

Peu après leur décès, et peu après son emménagement avec nous, il eut quelques difficultés à parler. Sa tristesse, mais surtout, sa surprise quant à la soudaineté de cet évènement, firent de lui une sorte d'animal apeuré, timide, qui n'osait plus s'exprimer ou se comporter comme une personne.

C'est ce que font les enfants, de toute façon. Les instincts ont tendance à reprendre le contrôle lorsque la raison n'en a plus. Je me souviens, lors de ces moments de mélancolie confuse, m'assoir à ses côtés sur son lit et le caresser jusqu'à-ce que les vagues sanglots se transforment en ronronnements sereins, de ceux qu'on peut laisser s'échapper en dormant.

Ce ne fut pas un travail fastidieux. Andrei prenait énormément sur lui, et, étrangement, s'en sortait plutôt bien. Je l'avais averti que tout garder pour lui pouvait être une mauvaise chose, qu'il pouvait me parler, me dire tout ce qu'il aurait envie de dire.

Il semblait que de simples caresses purent le calmer. Il voulait de la compagnie, pendant qu'il assimilait l'idée, la comprenait, la retournait dans tous les sens.

Lorsque je m'attelais à une autre tâche, forcé de le laisser seul quelques temps – je ne pouvais pas rester constamment à ses côtés – Tsvetan montait alors dans sa chambre, et par je ne sais quelle magie, parvenait à le faire rire bruyamment, le faisait redescendre sur Terre quelques instants, lui insufflait un élan de vie et de joie qui motivait Andrei à se lever et aller à l'école.

C'était peut-être le parfum de Tsvetan, la présence d'un alpha à ses côtés devait pouvoir le calmer.

« Et c'est quoi, alors ? Si c'est pas pour devenir un adulte. Qu'est-ce que c'est ?

-Chaton, on peut t'y forcer à faire des choses que tu ne veux pas.

-À l'école aussi. J'ai été mis en groupe avec Peter ! J'aime pas Peter !

-Ce n'est pas exactement le même genre de choses. On peut te blesser, on peut te faire très, très mal.

-Pourquoi ?

-Ils pensent qu'on apprend mieux comme ça. Tu ne peux même pas partir, et tu dois le faire pendant plusieurs années, tous les jours. »

Je me sentais prendre un air perdu, dans les nuages, les pensées virevoltant dans mon esprit, un tourbillon de souvenirs et de douleurs.

« Tu… tu as eu mal ? »

En revenant à moi, je le regardai, abasourdi. Les yeux écarquillés, je ne réussis pas à lui répondre, alors il renchérit :

« Ils t'ont fait mal, Liv ? À toi ? »

Je le fixai, la bouche entrouverte, les yeux légèrement plissé, pris de court. Mon expérience le convaincrait.

« Plutôt, oui.

-Parce que tu faisais des conneries ?

-Des _bêtises_. Et non, pas du tout. J'étais très obéissant, mais ça ne suffisait pas. Chaton, il y a une différence que tu dois connaître : certaines personnes sont obéissantes, mais d'autres, clairement, sont soumises. Être obéissant, c'est bien mais il faut savoir être autonome pour ne pas obéir aveuglément, tu comprends ? Alors qu'être soumis, ça veut dire qu'on ne peut rien faire tout seul, qu'on doit suivre des ordres tout le temps. C'est comme si, là, tout de suite, je te forçais à aller nettoyer tout le salon, tout seul. Tu le ferais ?

-Non, c'est injuste. C'est toi qu'as cassé ton cadre.

-Parce que c'est injuste. Voilà. Parce que ce n'est pas ton devoir. Mais si je te demande de m'aider à ranger ta chambre, là, tu dirais quoi ?

-Ben, oui. »

Une pause.

« Enfin, euh, tu me demandes jamais de m'aider à ranger ma chambre. Je dois le faire tout seul !

-Parce que c'est ta chambre, ce sont tes affaires. Elle est là, la différence. Tu ne dois pas être soumis, mais obéissant. Dans la limite du raisonnable. Et bien, en formation, on t'apprend à être soumis. On t'y oblige ! Alors que c'est injuste. »

Il me regarda en balançant ses jambes contre son lit, l'index positionné sur son menton, la tête penché sur le côté, pour lui donner cet air innocent d'enfant qui réfléchit vraiment. Sa chambre était pleine de jouets de quand il était plus jeune, des choses que mes parents avaient gardé, puis que j'avais décidé de conserver. Dans un tiroir de son armoire, je le savais, dormait un coffre scellé avec ses vêtements et jouets de bébé. J'avais envie de les ressortir, de retomber dans mes souvenirs.

« Alors j'y vais pas, commenta-t-il sur un ton résolu, définitif. Ok. D'accord.

-Je suis désolé, lui répondis-je en décollant mon regard de l'armoire. Je t'assure, c'est la seule chose dans ta vie que je te forcerai à faire aveuglément. Ne pas y aller. Tu veux bien me faire confiance ? »

Il prit dans sa main le petit doigt que j'avais levé.

« Ah, ronronne pas, on dirait le bruit que tu fais quand tu veux embrasser Tsve ! s'écria-t-il en mimant son dégout.

-Ah, ça te gêne, petit monstre ? » lui contrai-je en me lançant sur lui pour le faire chavirer dans son lit.

J'enroulai mes bras autour de lui et l'étouffai contre moi, l'obligeant à entendre le moteur de mes ronronnements, plus forts qu'avant, rien que pour l'embarrasser.

« Si tu fais ça en me récupérant à l'école, on va se moquer de moi ! s'époumona-t-il, se débattant vainement.

-Me donne pas d'idées »

En le relâchant, je l'entendis soupirer profondément, et je l'interrogeai :

« Vraiment, ça te gênerait tant que ça ? »

Je sautai sur son lit pour le chatouiller et il riait à moitié. Merde ! C'est vrai qu'il ne craignait pas.

« T'es pas drôle, lui fis-je, les joues bouffies. Tu veux même pas faire semblant ?

-J'ai pas que ça à faire.

-Et qu'est-ce que tu as à faire ? continuai-je, m'allongeant sur le dos à côté de lui, nos jambes tombant du côté du lit.

-Euh… Jouer aux jeux vidéo ? tenta-t-il.

-Nop, interdit. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Pas les soirs d'école.

-On le dit pas à Tsvetan ?

-On le dit pas à Tsvetan. »

* * *

« Je ne suis pas certain que le monde soit aussi gentil, me fit doucement Tsve. Faut pas se voiler la face. Si on veut partir d'ici, on pourra jamais vivre normalement. On pourra pas… rester au même endroit longtemps… On sera constamment sur les routes.

-Tu préfères rester dans un pays qui ne venge pas la mort d'Andrei ? Et puis, vivre normalement, merci, mais ça fait déjà quelques années que "vivre normalement", c'est plus dans nos projets. Et tes cousins, c'était la goutte qu'a fait déborder le vase. Tu te rends compte, comment ils m'ont parlé ?

-Ils t'ont pas parlé. _.._

-Justement ! Une bande d'alphas égocentriques, super. J'adore. Ils ont quand même voulu savoir comment tu préférais me prendre, hein. Super mentalité. On se casse de ce pays, Tsve, je plaisante pas. Ils se sont pris pour qui, franchement ? Ils étaient à ça de te demander de me baiser sur la chaise. Tu sais. Comme un hôte correct. C'est écœurant. Je comprends pas que les autres puissent accepter de se faire prendre devant leur belle-famille.

-Tu sais pourquoi ils le font. Les alphas veulent montrer qui sont les patrons.

-Ça t'excite, c'est ça ? »

Le ton que je pris fut volontairement joueur. Évidemment que ça l'excitait. Prendre son apparié devant tout le monde, c'est un fantasme étrange que je ne pus expliquer.

« Tu ferais exactement comme eux ? Dire le fameux "ah, je veux fourrer mon…"

-Ok, non, j'irais pas si loin.

-Mais tu serais cap.

-Si tu le v…

-Je refuse. Tu m'as pris pour quoi ? »

Je riais doucement, et il réciproqua avec gêne.

« T'inquiète pas, même en quittant le pays, je te laisserai venir dans ma litière.

-Sympa. J'suis ton alpha, quand même. Si je vais pas dans ta litière, je vais où ?

-Je te laisse à la merci des alphas en rut qui voudront me déclarer leur soi-disant affection, et tu devras te battre à mort pour t'assurer qu'aucun d'eux ne me fera d'enfant.

-Et c'est moi qui ai des fantasmes bizarres ?

-À vrai dire, c'est surtout pour te prévenir que je dis ça. Quand je serai en chaleur, tu devras me défendre becs et ongles. Griffes et pattes ? Prépare ta lime à ongles, en tout cas. »

Tsvetan ne répondit pas tout de suite. Je ne souriais plus. Je voulais qu'il comprît vraiment ma revendication. Mon propos.

« Tu en es conscient, n'est-ce pas ? Ça va arriver, là-dehors. J'aurai besoin d'aide. »

Il prend une profonde inspiration.

« Je croyais que tu voulais être loyal, expliqua-t-il alors. Et pis, tu veux aller où ? On va devoir sortir des murs de la ville, on va devoir traverser des champs toxiques, on va devoir trouver une autre ville, s'y cacher, et ensuite, trouver je-ne-sais-quel moyen d'aller dans la direction d'un autre pays. L'infaisabilité, Liv. C'est impossible. Si on se fait choper, ils vont nous séparer, et je veux même pas imaginer où ils t'emmèneraient.

- _P_ ** _isi_** **,** je veux pas te faire peur, mais ce serait soit le bordel le plus proche, soit, ben, les Fronts. Désertion et traitrise. On me forcerait certainement à faire des gosses, aussi.

-Donc c'est trop risqué. Liv… Il faut qu'on y réfléchisse. Il doit forcément y avoir des cartels secrets de passeurs, des organisations souterraines… mais on est clairement pas dans leur type de clientèle habituelle !

-Ils trainent par où, alors ?

-Vers les orphelinats, forcément. Des gosses sans parents, ça doit être plus facile à extirper d'ici que des familles entières. Enfin… Qu'un couple. »

Je me tus quelques instants, laissant Tsvetan siroter son café. Il dansait dangereusement d'une jambe sur l'autre et tapait sur la table sur un rythme décidément stressant. Je le regardai faire, jusqu'à ne plus pouvoir le supporter, et en frappant sa jambe, il se calma enfin.

« Maintenant, tu nous la joues paniqué, lui fis-je en souriant. Je comprends pas. Si quelqu'un avait découvert la vérité sur nous, on aurait été embarqués aussi. On fait, techniquement, rien de plus grave qu'avant.

-Tu m'excuses, mais c'est quand même beaucoup plus concret, là. Comment on va faire pour survivre ?

-Les humains sont faits pour survivre. Et puis, au pire du pire, on retombe à l'état sauvage et on laisse nos instincts nous guider. Ça nous a quand même pas mal aidé pendant quelques milliers d'années.

-On va surtout finir en meute avec des inconnus. Des sauvages.

-Et alors ? »

Tsvetan arrêta de me contredire enfin, et termina la tasse qu'il avait levée. Il la repose et soupire.

« Tu vas devoir apprendre à te servir d'une arme.

-Tu peux m'apprendre. On va avoir besoin de ce que t'as appris pour quitter la ville de toute façon. Hein ? »

Tsvetan n'était pas charmé par l'idée, mais je pensais pouvoir l'y convaincre.

* * *

Peu après l'arrivée d'Andrei dans notre couple, Tsvetan décida de nous faire partir en vacances de famille. Pour renforcer nos liens, certainement. Pour aider le petit à se changer les idées.

Son idée à lui fut d'aller à la plage. Cela signifiait prendre l'avion, se rendre à la cité portuaire la plus proche, et revenir. Je n'avais jamais quitté la ville, Tsvetan seulement quelques mois, et Andrei ne savait même pas qu'il y avait un aéroport entre les murs protecteurs de la cité.

Mais nous y parvînmes. Nous atteignîmes une ville bordant la mer Centrale, et nous passâmes le plus clair de nos journées sur cette plage de touristes. Je ne faisais pas grand-chose à part dormir et apprécier la chaleur ambiante, protégé de la lumière par un large parasol. J'ai la peau qui marque facilement.

« Liv ! » fit la voix nasillarde d'Andrei, qui pleurnichait bruyamment en courant jusqu'à moi. Pendait autour de son poignet un morceau de son maillot de bain, censé être enroulé autour de son torse. « Quelqu'un l'a tiré, et... et... et il s'est défait. »

Il cachait son torse comme il le pouvait, s'agitant frénétiquement en entendant un jeune alpha siffler derrière moi.

Je l'avais fait s'assoir à côté de moi, pour l'aider à rattacher le maillot autour de lui, et il regarde les autres touristes avec un œil paniqué.

« Qu'est-ce qui te fait peur ?

-J'ai peur qu'on revienne me le retirer…

-Tu sais qui l'a fait ?

-Une alpha, dans la mer…

-Évite-la. Ou reste ici.

-Mais… je veux continuer à me baigner… Viens avec moi, Liv. S'il te plait ! »

J'avais réfléchi quelques instants, et après terminé le nœud de son vêtement, je l'accompagnai jusqu'au rivage. Tsvetan était en train de jouer au volleyball avec des vacanciers qui l'avaient défié. Évidemment, question d'honneur, il ne pouvait pas refuser.

Je ne savais même pas qu'il appréciait le sport.

Andrei me traina par le bout du bras, et je me dépêchai presque à ses côtés en sentant la brulure du sable sous mes pieds. L'eau atteinte, elle me lapa les orteils, et je frissonnai presque en sentant une brise me caresser la nuque. Andrei, les cheveux encore plaqués sur le front, commença à se réhumecter le corps progressivement, et une fois qu'il se sentit prêt, il courut, aussi vigoureusement que possible, jusqu'à une vague qui approchait.

Je l'imitai, non sans quelque hésitation, je le suivis en tentant de sourire, et il s'amusa en m'éclaboussant. On ne nous prêtait que peu d'attention, les enfants s'éloignaient prudemment lorsqu'ils nous remarquaient, et personne vraiment ne nous regardait.

Alors qui avait bien pu embêter mon petit Andrei ?

Je restai plus attentif. Peut-être parano, même. Les regards discrets qu'on nous lançait, les paroles murmurées d'un couple qui semblait offusqué...

« Tu peux nager jusqu'où, toi ?

-Je dirais… la bouée, là-bas.

-C'est pas assez loin, Liv.

-Je sais pas très bien nager, tu sais.

-Ah, tant pis. Regarde-moi, comme ça je peux te montrer comment faire, d'accord ? »

J'opinai du bonnet et l'observai nager là-bas avec inquiétude. S'il se noyait, je ne pourrais jamais aller l'aider. Mais je ne dis rien, et je le vis s'enfuir à la nage. Il respirait difficilement, je l'entendais, je le sentais, mais il finit malgré tout par atteindre la bouée qui délimitait la zone de baignade.

Après quelques instants, il fut rejoint par d'autres enfants, tout aussi téméraires, et il finit par faire ami-ami, et m'oublia aisément, alors je fis demi-tour, enjoué à l'idée de retrouver la douce chaleur sous l'ombre du parasol.

Mais d'un coup, on m'attrape le bras, et on me retient en arrière. Mon cœur explose dans ma poitrine au même instant : qu'est-ce qu'on me veut ? qui me retient ? Aidez-moi, aidez-moi, aidez-moi… !

Je me retourne brusquement, et à la vue du sourire narquois qu'on me lance, un frisson glacial me gèle sur place. La main de cette alpha me caresse le dos. L'odeur de la mer saline et des algues me bouche presque le nez, et seule encore me parvient l'odeur de l'alpha, un musc excitant qui inonde l'océan. Elle était en rut.

Sa main danse autour du nœud de mon maillot, puis son regard se posa sur le mien, et nous nous regardâmes dans un instant figé dans le temps ; un instant où je mimai lentement, clairement, de « ne pas me toucher ». Son sourire s'élargit alors, et elle tira sur le nœud d'un coup sec, qui fit s'envoler la ficelle du maillot.

Ce n'est pas une absence évidente de réaction qui me décrivit. Je pris l'inspiration la plus profonde de ma vie, et je hurlai furieusement, à pleins poumons, un cri strident et résonnant, qui alerta les plagistes à au moins deux-cents mètres à la ronde. Les vagues elles-mêmes semblèrent se calmer, plus aucun bruit ne se fit entendre.

Les trentaines de vacanciers se tournèrent vers nous. Mes oreilles me sifflaient, ma gorge hurlait encore après moi, et ma respiration alors lourde et saccadée m'empêchait de sentir la surprise pourtant évidente de l'alpha.

Les sons me traversèrent la tête comme des fusées stridentes, et je ne vis plus rien, les couleurs, des nuages poussiéreux devant mes yeux. Les sons, des bourdonnements inintelligibles contre mes tympans.. L'on me prit, me tira, me jeta, de la pression sur chaque articulation de mon corps. Ce ne fut pas douloureux, mais déconcertant, et je ne vis rien, et je ne sentis rien. Ou plutôt, je vis tous, et je sentis tous, mais dans un chaos, dans une succession insensée, célère, succincte.

Finalement, je me retrouvai dans des bras familiers, ceux de Tsvetan, son bras comme un carcan autour de mes épaules. Résolument étreint, je ne pus agir comme je le souhaitai, et j'entendis le lourd et féroce grognement de sa poitrine, les crocs à l'air, dirigés vers l'alpha qui m'avait approché. L'autre alpha répondit en découvrant ses dents aiguisées, un vrombissement guttural sifflait entre ses dents, et ses phéromones combattaient celles de Tsvetan pour tenter de m'appâter et d'exciter l'ennemi au combat.

Je penchai la tête pour mettre à l'air et à la vue de tous la marque d'appariement de Tsvetan, une cicatrice rougeoyante contre ma peau brulée par le Soleil. L'alpha la toisa, l'analysa furieusement, et grogna derechef.

Le duel de regard dura, simultané à Tsvetan qui me prit le bras et me poussa derrière lui, le visage immobile et le corps tendu par la vivacité de son émotion.

Il allait se battre. Il ne pouvait pas reculer et abandonner. Ce serait une faute à l'honneur. Il devait me prouver sa valeur, me prouver qu'il était capable de me protéger. S'il ne serait-ce que perdait pied, l'autre serait sur lui en peu de temps, et le battrait jusqu'à le laisser agonisant.

J'aurais aimé avoir mon mot à dire.

* * *

 _Les pages sont brulées, des taches d'encre mêlées à des larmes dessinent des silhouettes fantômatiques couchées sur le papier._

* * *

« Tu as tout coupé ?

-Tsve, je plaisantais pas, quand je disais "renaissance". Je ne serai plus le pion de qui que ce soit.

-Tu vas finir par nous faire tuer... »

Il avait frotté ses tempes avec ses mains, chose qui lui arrivait souvent depuis quelques temps.

« Allons, chéri. Ils nous tueraient pas. Ils nous tortureraient d'abord. T'es vraiment trop naïf. »

Le rire sardonique que j'avais eu ensuite le fit tressaillir de surprise, ce qui, au final, me fit réellement rire, au point de devoir m'assoir sur le canapé, le temps de me calmer. Il vint à mes côtés et passa une main timide contre les pointes de cheveux qui me tombaient sur la nuque.

« On dirait un balais…

-Sois pas méchant, j'ai pas eu les meilleurs outils du monde, et c'est pas comme si je pouvais abandonner en plein milieu et faire la moitié du boulot. Donc coupé, c'est coupé. »

Je me tournai vers lui et sentis alors une odeur inhabituelle. Je me penchai sur sa chemise et reniflai par-dessus son épaule ; je fronçai les sourcils. Il sentait bizarre.

« Ce sont des nouveaux vêtements ? » m'enquis-je alors.

Il ne répondit pas immédiatement et je me retrouvai à tenter de parfumer sa veste de mon odeur, en y frottant le creux de mon cou. C'était dérangeant. Je n'aimais pas sentir quelque d'autre que moi sur lui. Il ne bougea pas sous mon poids.

« Non. J'ai travaillé avec Gilbert aujourd'hui, c'est tout.

-Au point qu'il te change ton odeur ? Euh, wow.

-Jaloux, maintenant ? »

J'aurais volontiers admis à Tsvetan, qu'en effet, j'appréciais guère qu'il fricote de trop près avec d'autres omégas, parce qu'il m'avait moi, et que je lui suffisais largement. C'était clairement pas le moment qu'on se disputât. Nous étions sur le point de fuir tout ce que nous connaissions.

« M'en fiche, ajoutai-je narquoisement. Ce soir, je vais te frotter le reste de mes cheveux sur le corps.

-Dis pas de trucs aussi étranges.

-Je plaisante pas. »

Tsvetan fit une mine écœurée et inspira profondément, inhalant ma propre odeur. Il lâcha un soupir de réconfort, ce qui fit grandir en moi une petite flamme de contentement.

Lui plaire est mon bonheur.

« Bon, Liv. Maintenant que t'as fini avec ton délire de cheveux, on s'en va quand ? »

Je me relevai de son torse et l'observai longuement. Ainsi, il s'était résolu. Nous devions partir. Quitter la terre de nos aïeux, quitter les descendants des clans ancestraux, et au fond, ça fait mal. Les humains s'attachent trop facilement à la terre, pensai-je alors. Je ne devrais pas laisser mes instincts me dicter ma conduite.

« On part quand tu veux, mais avant, on doit faire un truc une dernière fois…

-J'ai pas envie ce soir…

-Je parle pas de baiser, vieux pervers. »

Je lui pris la main et le relevai du canapé, le tirant avec moi jusqu'au premier étage. Les escaliers grincèrent sous nos poids. Tsvetan restait muet. En atteignant le bout, je l'amenai vers une porte que nous n'avions pas ouverte depuis longtemps.

Inutile de décrire au lecteur que notre émotion était forte. Tsvetan passa le seuil religieusement. Il balaya la pièce du regard plusieurs fois, comme pour s'assurer qu'elle ne s'effondrerait pas.

Mais nous, nous aurions pu nous effondrer.

Je pris sa main dans la mienne, avec une candeur attendrissante. Le lit capta particulièrement notre attention. Le jour avant son dernier, Andrei était entré en chaleurs. Il avait voulu faire sa litière dans son propre lit – alors qu'il avait pris l'habitude d'utiliser le nôtre – : tout à son honneur. Nicher, c'est instinctif, ça ne se réfléchit pas. Les méthodes que l'on utilise pour nicher sont si bien ancrées dans l'esprit humain que personne ne peut appeler ça de la réflexion. Cela se fait.

Andrei l'avait donc fait. Il ramassait surtout les vêtements de Tsvetan, l'odeur musquée d'un alpha avait dû aider. Il avait quelques petites choses, des babioles à la valeur inestimable, de la part de son ami Luca. Un collier, un teeshirt, et une voiturette d'enfant, rangés selon un ordre mystérieux sur la litière. De moi, il n'avait qu'une peluche, l'une des miennes, qu'il chérissait tant qu'elle avait fini par lui revenir.

Je jetai un dernier regard large à la pièce, puis je me retournai, et voulut y abandonner Tsvetan pour ses derniers moments de deuil. Mon corps, mon esprit, mes pensées me quittent. Tout devient flou : est-ce l'émotion ? sont-ce des larmes ?

Un poids me tombe sur le dos. Tsvetan ? Tout va bien ? Réponds-moi !

Une fléch t e. . ? Q i st là. . ? A dez-mo .. Eliz...bet- !

Lais ez-no s ! Ri n fa t…. On a r en fa it.. !

I nocent .. !

Les yeux donc se ferment, quant au corps qui lui s'endort,

C'est toujours en silence, ainsi s'éveille la mort.

C'était un soir où leur monde devait changer,

Bien que le sort d'eux ne se soit pas joué.

L'histoire d'un Enfant, dont on a volé le Sang,

Qui inspire aux sentiments, de ceux qui l'ont fait longtemps.

Rechercher les idéaux, ces doux chimères de rêves,

Espérer un monde nouveau, avec la vie faire la trêve,

Tant de passions puériles, qui détruisent et non instruisent,

Alpha, béta, oméga ; tous se veulent et s'entrenuisent.

C'est ainsi qu'aujourd'hui est faite la leçon,

Suivant l'exemple des fous, qui vivaient de leur passion.

À tous de ceux qui un jour, sans honte confronteront,

Le bel ordre hiérarchique, à la sale insurrection,

Retenez ces quelques mots et sauvegardez-les bien :

Ce ne sera donc jamais en trahissant la nature,

Que bonheur vous offrirez à votre progéniture.

-Emil Køhler, _La Nature a ses Raisons_

* * *

 **Bon. J'ai fini avec cette histoire. Je risque de publier un dernier chapitre qui sera seulement un lexique qui traduirait les mots anglais concernant cet UA, mais peut-être pas. J'en sais trop rien.**

 **La fin est intéressante, parce qu'on apprend que tout le livre est en fait rédigé par Emil. Ce qu'il dit est-il vrai ou inventé ? Un peu des deux ? Impossible de savoir, et c'est ça l'idée finale. Évidemment, le titre "La Nature a ses Raisons" vient de la phrase de Pascal "Le cœur a ses raisons que la Raison ignore". C'est encore cette histoire d'instincts face aux conventions sociales, qui est, je pense, le thème principal de cette histoire.**

 **Les humains de cet UA (pas de l'omégavers en général, juste cette UA de cette histoire-ci) n'ont pas d'instincts. Un instincts est incontrôlable, naturel, et inéluctable. Cependant, ils sont convaincus et persuadés d'en avoir, ce qui influe sur leurs décisions, ce qui les pousse au final à agir comme s'ils en avaient.**

 **Pour revenir sur le titre "L'enfant de sang", je l'ai choisi pour plusieurs raisons. Ces raisons sont la mort d'Andrei, la fausse couche de Liviu, mais également Liviu lui-même. La phrase du poème final "L'histoire d'un Enfant, dont on a volé le Sang" traduit également l'idée de perte de quelque chose de charnel, volé par un "On" mystérieux qu'on ne voit jamais vraiment.**

 **J'ai fini de radoter sur cette histoire. Elle a ses défauts, j'en suis bien conscient, et j'ai même commencé à la rééditer pour en corriger les incohérences et les erreurs, mais après réflexion, je pense la laisser telle quelle. C'était une expérimentation pour moi qui voulais écrire sur ce sujet, et je retravaille déjà énormément mon travail avant de le publier définitivement, donc je garderai ma version recorrigée pour moi, et si jamais cette histoire vieillit mal - certaines vieillissent mieux que d'autre -, je la rééditerai avec ma correction, voilà ! C'est fini, tout le monde est (mort) content, et je peux passer à autre chose.**


End file.
